Survive to Live Another Day
by TectonicNom
Summary: Ariel's family is gone, she's been living on her own for the past 3 years when the Apocolypse started, now knowing there are other's out there who have openly asked her to come back to there base with her, will she accept or turn down the offer? T for Blood Gore/Violence, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, I only own the Original Character! :D**

**Side-Note: I am starting school soon so over the time-span between Now and the End of the Year (Hopefully) I will be uploading maybe around 15+ Chapters? But I need ideas! So this is where you, the lovely fans come in! :D So I am completely open in to taking any ideas that any of you give, and of course give credit when/if your idea is used. ^-^**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End...**  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
My name is Ariel Tora, I'm a Grade 8 student, I was in school when the Apocolypse started. I was sitting at my deak which was right next to the window, I was doing Math when I noticed something in the corner of my eye. Looking out the window I seen something odd...  
Getting up from my seat the seat yelled at me.  
"Sit back in your seat Ms. Tora!"  
I held up my hand towards the teacher to motion her to be quiet as I stared out the window.  
"Something's out there..."  
"I'm sure it's nothing. Please get back to your seat."  
She was wrong, there was something. I opened the window and stuck my head out; "Hey! Mister! Your not supposed to be on school property!" I shouted towards the man who seemed... Drunk and Battered up.  
I shielded my eyes from the sun as my eyes focused; "Mister! Are you hurt?" I shouted over again when the man started to stumble closer.  
"Ms. Tora, get away from the window. Right now!"  
My teacher grabbed the back of my shirt and shut the window, locking it then man slammed up against the window.  
"Oh my god!" I shouted as the students started to scream and move away from the window; "What happened to his skin!? It's... It's rotten!"  
This was about the time now that the school issued a Code Red which meant that the students parents would be contacted right away, if the parents could not pick the students up then a bus would be around within the hour to drop each student off at there houses.  
Ms. Eves then started to direct the students to get to there lockers, to grab whatever they needed to bring home and to wait for there parents.  
While opening my lockers I took out my backpack, my books, my cellphone that was tucked away in the back of my locker then ran to the bathroom while everyone else ran towards the front office.  
Locking the bathroom entrance door I took out the stool that I hid behind a toilet seat and proped it up right underneath the window. I used to do this all the time when I didn't want to be at school, I would just leave through the bathroom window which is what I did.  
Landing on the ground after jumping out the window I ran off towards my house, taking the bag off my back I searched through to find my house keys and my survival knife that I always carried around just incase someone wanted to kidnap me.  
I passed by so many... Sick looking people, but I managed to move away from them.  
_What the hell is going on?_  
I was almost loosing my breath as I had been running down at least 10 blocks, only 2 more to get to my house.  
_I wonder if mom and dad know about this?_  
Taking a minute to catch my breath, I looked around to see even more sickly looking people.  
"Crap..." I started to run again towards my house, turning the corner I seen my driveway and a familar face...  
"Mom?" My eyes widened as she looked over at me, stumbling towards me as my father came out of the house looking just as sick as she did...  
"N-No!" I started backing away when I took off towards the forest.  
_This can't be happening..._  
**But that was 3 years ago...**  
I was sitting by a pond in the forest, filling up my water canister with the clean running water. My pistol sitting right next to me just incase any Roamers decided to have a visit, while taking my canister out of the water I closed the cap and looked around.  
Silent... Only the window was blowing, along with the noise of the tree braches and leaves brushing together, things almost seemed normal at times.  
Listening to the leaves blow in the wind I heard off in the distance... A gun shot.  
_People? After all these years? That can't be..._  
I got up off the ground, taking my gun and swinging my backpack over my shoulder; I made my way through the forest.  
Braches smacking me in the face at times, bugs all around, the mud slushing under my feet... _Okay, can I have one day where I can have clean clothes?_  
I sighed then poked my head out from the forest, seen only Roamers stumbling around. Nothing new to me... Just as I was about to go back into the forest before I was seen I heard another gun shot. I quickly turned my head and seen a group making there way towards a small store which I had settled as my home.  
"Oh hell no." I groaned then made my way through the outline of the forest towards the store, watching the group like a hawk as they walked inside.  
_God dammit!_  
Taking out my pistol I made it around the back of the store and climbed through the back window; landing on the ground I heard one of the people 'shush' one another.  
Trying not to stand on any of the broken glass that layed around the back room, almost like a mine field that I needed to pass over...  
Leaning up against the wall I heard one of the people walking closer when I slid into the doorway.  
"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing here?!" I shouted at the group or people.  
There was 2 men, 1 child, and 1 woman.  
"Woah, it's okay. We were just searching for supplies, we didn't mean to intrude."  
The man with the scruffy beard forming lowered his gun.  
Another man pointing a crossbow directly at my forehead.  
The child holding up a gun at me and the woman holding a katana underneath my chin.  
"Hi." I groaned at woman.  
"So this is your 'house'?" She questioned me.  
"Yes it is. Now if you don't mind." I pointed over to the door; "Leave."  
The woman moved her sword away as I put my gun away.  
"Well wait miss. Maybe we can make a deal." The man with the scruffy beard motioned the other two to put there weapons down.  
"What kind of deal?"  
"If you let us take some of your supplies, we'll give you something in return. What would you like?"  
I rolled my eyes and walked down an isle that held my supplies.  
"Who ever said I wanted to give you anything, or have anything in return?"  
As I continued to talk with the group I put a few bottles of pills in a bag, some canned food, and bottled water along with it.  
"This is all that I will give you." I handed over the supplies.  
_I'm probably gonna die anyways and I think I would get shot if I didn't give them supplies anyways..._  
"Thank you, and do you carry baby bottles, maybe some diapers? Something like that?"  
I raised my eyebrow.  
"What do you have a kid or something?" I laughed slightly as the man nodded.  
"Ooooookay?" I slowly started to walk backwards then turned and looked in the supply closet.  
There was more than enough canned food, water, and ammo for one person to last at least a good year. Searching around I found the baby supplies; grabbing some of the iteams and placing them in a bag I gave them everything that I could give. Not like I would need the baby stuff anyways?  
After placing everything in the bag I walked back over to them; "Merry Christmas." I jokingly said and laughed.  
"Thank you."  
The man smiled and held out his hand; "Rick Grimes."  
I held out my hand and shook his; "Ariel Tora."  
Rick and I let go of each other's hands as I noticed the boy looking at a picture.  
"What are you looking at?" I looked over at him as he jumped slightly.  
"Oh uh... Just the picture. Is this your family?"  
I sighed then walked over, pointing to my mother and father then to my little sister who lived with my Aunt.  
"Yeah... Parents both gone. Little sister, I have no idea..."  
"Wait, you've been alone all this time?"  
I heard Rick's voice behind me as I turned my head towards him.  
"I've just been better on my own then with a group."  
"Well maybe you can come back with us. We have a prison to stay in, it's safe. Safer than this store."  
I groaned; "No. Just get out, I gotta lock it up anyways."  
"But you would be safe with us." The boy grabbed my arm.  
"I said no." I pulled my arm away roughly and gestered them all to get out.  
Just before Rick stepped out he turned back to me; "We'll be back soon, make sure your okay. Then we'll see if you want to come back with us."  
I rolled my eyes and he walked out, I shut the door and locked it then closed the curtains.  
_I'm better on my own, but a prison does sound nice and spacious. Maybe, when they come back they can take all the supplies I have so then they'll be stocked up? It would be nice to talk to some people instead of talking to old photos... But maybe they were just lying, who knows they could come back in a few hours, thinking I'm asleep and kill me to take the supplies..._  
I huffed as I hoped up on a counter and layed down on it to sleep.  
This is how it's always been for the past year and half, sleeping on the counter, going out to scavange, killing Roamers, coming back to the store, making sure no one broke it, then sleep and repeat...  
**And the next 7 days were no different...**  
Waking up I groaned and cracked my back; getting off the counter I went over to the supply isle and took a handful of cereal, eating that handful I took out another and ate that. Grabbing my canister I drank some water to wash the cereal down, there really wasn't time to relax and wait for the group so I just grabbed a piece of paper and pen, laying it down onto the counter I began to write on it.  
_'Dear Group, You said you would be back but this is just my routine. So I will be out at the nearby mall scavenging, your choice whether you want to come and get me or wait here, but if you wait here... and if you steal anything. Your at the Prison, I remember you saying that Mr. Grimes'_  
I put the pen down and headed for the back window; looking through it, I seen it was clear so I climbed out and silently walked into the forest. Thankfully bringing no attention to myself.  
**_-Rick's POV-_**  
"Carl, Daryl, Michonne. You three ready to go back?"  
They all nodded in agreement when I seen Glenn and Maggie come walking over.  
"Hey Rick, can Maggie and I come on the run as well?"  
"Well I don't see why not?"  
I smiled as I opened the car door and Daryl got onto his motorcycle with Maggie behind him.  
As Michonne sat in the front seat, Carl and Glenn got into the back and I went into the driver's seat.  
"So where is it that we're actually going Rick?"  
I looked back at Glenn who looked slightly confused.  
"We found a survivor. We said we would be back to see if she would want to join the group, so we're going to go check on her." I smiled then started the car, as Beth and Carol opened the gates to let us threw so we could drive out.  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
As I continued to walk towards the mall a nearby Roamer caught my attention, it was eating something. I pulled out my hunting knife and walked over to kill it, as I heard it chewing I stabbed it in the back of the head.  
I pulled my knife out and looked down to see what the Roamer ate...


	2. Chapter 2:Mall!

**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
I kneeled down and poked the newly dead corpse of a young child, maybe between the ages of 6 - 8? I covered my nose with my bandana and stood up.  
_I can't let her turn..._  
I placed my foot down on the child's head and stepped down, crushing the head along with hearing the bones crushing in that child's skull...  
Stepping away, I nearly wanted to puke. Never in the time span of surviving in this 'new world' have I ever had to kill a young child.  
After calming down I continued my walk but kept my survival knife out, searching the forest like a hawk, it seemed to have been clear. Thankfully...  
_Should I actually go with that group? I mean... They seemed alright? They were kinda friendly, well Rick was, not so much the dude with the crossbow..._  
I groaned then noticed the mall in the distance, as my walking picked up speed and turned into a all out run; I jumped up onto the dumpster then started to climb up the side of the brick building.  
**_-Rick's POV-_**  
We pulled into the store's parking lot where we got out of the car last time, taking out my gun and seeing Daryl pull into the parking lot, the rumbling noise of his motorcycle stopped.  
Kicking out the stand Daryl leaned his motorcycle as Maggie got off and went over to Glenn.  
"We all ready?" I asked the group as they nodded; "Then let's go get that girl."  
As we all walked towards the store, it seemed pretty empty.  
I opened the door as the little bell went off for a moment.  
"Keep your eyes open." I whispered to the group and walked around, stepping on some glass as I seen the note on the counter and read it.  
"What is that dad?" Carl stood beside me, trying to read the note as I crumpled it.  
"She's gone to the mall."  
"Wait, that little pip squeak is going to the mall? That's a over run zone!" Daryl shouted over.  
"I know!" I shouted back while running towards the door and opening it for the other's to get out of the store.  
"She gave us those supplies, the least we can do is save her from getting eaten!"  
I motioned to the other's towards the door as they all ran out.  
Daryl and Maggie on the motorcycle, the rest with me in the car.  
Putting the key in the ignition the car started up as I reversed out of the parking lot and drove off towards the nearby mall.  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
_First time ever being here... Should be alright? I mean it didn't seem so bad when I checked the front of it a while back, sucks that I didn't go in though._  
I sighed then opened the roof hatch, making my way down the stairwell I kicked down a Roamer down the stairs as it smashed it's head against the wall.  
Making sure it was dead I stomped down on it's head and found myself being in a Athlete's Shop.  
_Well this is just perfect. New equipment would be lovely._  
I smiled then walked around, there was sneakers, combat boots, basketballs, baseballs, baseball bats, hockey pucks along with hockey sticks, jersey's and jackets, bows for archery and some isle's that tipped over...  
I shrugged then looked over at some of the combat boots, looking at a pair I seen solid black ones that seemed about my size so I took them off the display shelf, slipped my old sneakers off and tried them on.  
"Perfect." I smiled as I kicked my old shoes to the side and tied up the laces to the combat boots.  
After tying them up I walked over and seen a neat crossbow.  
_Hm... Maybe that guy would like a new one?_  
I looked through them all and picked out of the 10 that were on the wall, I packed in my backpack, 2 high priced and highly rated crossbows along with a decent amount of arrows.  
I adjusted my backpack so it would be more comfortable for me and procecced to walk through the isles. Passing by the hockey gear, basketball equipment and volleyball equipment.  
Didn't seem like anything else was in there that I would need so I poked my head out of the store, looking around the area; it seemed fairly empty. I was surprised about that.  
I stepped out and walked over to a survival gear store, making sure that the Roamers down the area didn't see or hear me.  
As I entered the store, it was like survival heaven. Guns, More Crossbows, Knives, Ladders, Flashlights, and more.  
_Oh this is beautiful._  
Smiling; I walked over to the guns rack, some were missing as I expected.  
I jumped over the counter and took a few of the guns that were there and packed along an amazing amount of ammo.  
_Perfect and now for some knives._  
Jumping back over the counter I walked to the back of the store where I seen a crazy amount of Roamers.  
_Okay... Bad idea... Just get out._  
I took a step back when I hit my arm off the shelf.  
"Oh no." My eyes widened as they looked over and started walking towards me.  
I turned around and sprinted out towards the athlete store when I seen some Roamers coming out of there as well.  
_God dammit._  
I turned and ran towards the exit door which was all the way at the other end of the mall; stopping halfway I seen a huge pack of Roamers.  
_This place is over run!_  
I groaned then ran into a store, running inside I ducked down behind the counter, this store seemed clear enough that I didn't need to worry as much in here about a Roamer attack.  
I sighed then took my bag off my back and looked at the supplies, filled the guns up with ammo I exchanged my pistol for a more up-to-date one. Zipping my bag back up I heard a gun shot that echoed through the mall.  
_Are those people suicidal?! Who is this freaking idiot..._  
I opened the curtain and looked out the window, the Roamers were slowly making there way towards the gun shot.  
_I'm gonna be stuck in this store if I don't run now..._  
Moving the curtain back I got out frm behind the counter and got out of the store, running in the other direction of the Roamers I took out my pistol to clear out some Roamers infront of me.  
One.  
Two.  
Three.  
"Ariel!"  
Four Roamers.  
I looked over and seen Rick stabbing a Roamer in the head with a knife as I ran over.  
"Got my note, eh?" I laughed slightly while trying to catch my breath when I was pulled into a store while the doors were being locked.  
"Yes we did and why would you even think of coming to this place?!"  
I took my bag off and layed it down on the counter without saying a word I took out the crossbows and showed them to the man.  
"Found these, choose."  
The man looked over at Rick and smriked; "Looks like we got ourselves a scavanger."  
The man took the more expensive crossbow as I took the one he was using before.  
"The names Daryl."  
"Ariel."  
Looking away from the group I packed the things away and put the backpack on again.  
"So uhm... Are we just gonna have a little campfire in here or are we going to get the hell out?" I raised my eyebrow as the group walked towards the back.  
"We're getting the hell out of here."  
I smiled; "Good."  
As we climbed up the staircase and onto the roof of the mall I ran over to the side of the mall's roof; looking over there had to have been hundreds, if not thousands of Roamers gathering around.  
"Woah." My jaw dropped as my arm was pulled back over towards the group.  
"Hey gentle!" I shouted at the boy and pushed him off of me.  
As I jumped down from the roof top, the rest followed but were being more careful.  
"So are we running or driving?" I asked as the group pointed over to the car and motorcycle; "Sweet."  
I ran over along with the group as Rick opened the car, I jumped into the backseat and layed my backpack on my lap as the boy and the korean man sat beside me. The woman with the katana sat in the front seat and Rick got into the driver's seat.  
Daryl and the other woman went onto the motorcycle and before I knew it, we were driving away from the place.  
"Who are you people?" I questioned to break the silence.  
"Just a group trying to survive." Rick continued to drive, he sounded slightly pissed as well.  
"I meant as people... Your name's."  
"Michonne."  
"Carl."  
"Glenn and the girl on the motorcycle is Maggie."  
I smiled slightly; "Nice to meet you all. So where is this 'prison'?"  
"Just down the road. You'll like it Ariel." Carl smiled at me as I looked away and out the window. Holding tightly onto my bag I watched as we drove past a field with one Roamer walking in it.  
It seemed so lonely... Reminded me of me in a way. Those 3 years, all alone... Scared of the world that I was living in. Now that there's people, it's not so bad. I don't feel as scared anymore but still, who knows how long this will last...  
I pulled my hoodie over my head as my eyes slowly started to shut when we hit a bump in the road... Turning out we hit a Roamer and more were surrounding the car. I looked around the grabbed a gun out of my backpack; "Open the sun roof."  
"What? Why?" Rick looked back at me as I waved the gun with a smirk on my face.  
He sighed then opened up the small sun roof, I moved the bag off my lap and stood up as best as I could in the car and snaked my way out ontop of the car's roof; sitting on the edge of the sun roof, I told Glenn and Carl to hold onto my legs to make sure I didn't get pulled away by a Roamer.  
As I was putting the ammo into the guns I looked at the crowd that formed around the car; "Damn these buggers are coming in fast!" I yelled into the car as I started shooting, either getting a direct headshot on the first try or hitting them in the shoulder then shooting again and hitting them in the head on the second try.  
I even counted out how many I killed that were around the car.  
_...12...13...14...15...16... All dead._  
I smiled then tossed the guns inside, Glenn and Carl let go of my legs as I crawled my way back onto my seat; "It's clear."  
As Rick stepped on the gas but we were still stuck on the dead Roamer we hit.  
I sighed then opened my door, looking down the road I could see Daryl and Maggie coming down so I had to push the car quick before more Roamer's showed up.  
I slammed my door shut then crawled over the dead bodies and started pushing on the car, I hated the feeling of my legs being so close to Roamers... I mean what if one wasn't dead? And it bit me right now?  
My eyes widened as adrenaline kicked in, I got a boost in strength as I started to push even harder against the car when it finally got over the Roamer body, instead of letting the car stopped I jumped up onto it and climbed my way to the sun roof.  
I took a minute while Rick was slowly driving to catch my breath, I poked my head inside and smiled; "Mission Acomplished." I laughed and dragged myself inside the car and layed on the floor of it.  
As the car started to go faster down the road I looked through my bag and took out my water canister, taking a swig out of it; I closed it back up and placed it back into the bag.  
"I think I'll just lay here for the rest of the ride..."  
The group laughed expect for Michonne, I wasn't so sure she even had emotions...


	3. Chapter 3:Prison

**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
I was waking up by the sound of the car doors being opened and my bag being moved, I stretched my arm out as quickly as I could and held onto the bag tightly; "Don't touch my bag." I looked at Carl dead in the eyes as he let go. I picked myself up off the car floor and looked out the window to see a group of people all gathering together.  
"Come meet everyone." Carl gestered for me to come out of the car as he walked over to the group.  
I slowly got out of the car and the mumbling coming from the group stopped as I closed the door; I swung my bag over my shoulder and slowly walked over.  
"Who is this Rick?"  
A man with a snow white beard looked at Rick then at me.  
"Her name is Ariel, she's a new member of the group."  
I waved when Daryl tried to take my bag, I flinched and moved away; "Seriously do not touch my bag."  
"Woah, Ariel. It's okay, it seems heavy. We're just trying to help."  
Rick held his hands up to make sure I stayed calm; I growled over at them and walked over to the fences.  
_Maybe coming here was a bad idea... I don't like these people touching my things. Who do they think they are! My stuff and no one else's. But maybe I'm being a bit harsh... I can just take the pictures in my bag out and hand over the things?_  
I sighed then sat at the corner of the fence, sitting on the ground; I layed my bag on the ground and searched threw it. Taking a few pistols out of it and tucking them into my jacket then taking the pictures out.  
My family... The annual family picture day that we had every year. My sister, my aunt, parents, cousins, then me right up front being so cheerful and open to everyone.  
I flipped through the photo's and found a picture of my old friend Joa, he was such a awesome guy... I smiled then tucked a few of the photos into my jacket when I came across another photo of Joa and I.  
The day before I moved away... All the boxes in the background, we sat on the floor and took the picture to 'save the memories', then he kissed my cheek as I took the photo...  
I sighed then tucked the rest of the photos away; crossing my legs and looking out at the Roamers in the distance I realized how sad everything really was... I mean everyone I know and loved is probably dead, my family is most likely gone, the world is dying out faster and faster everyday...  
I dipped my head down towards the ground as I felt my eyes flood with tears.  
Just as I was about to stain my cheeks with my tears I heard someone walking up behind me, being as jumped as I was I pulled out my pistol and aimed it at the person without even thinking.  
"Hey. Watch it." Daryl hissed at me as I put my gun away.  
"Well don't sneak up on a girl then. Now what do you want..."  
"The bag, the group wants to see the stuff you got."  
I jestered my hand for him to take it as I got what I needed out of it, turning my head back over to where the Roamers were I heard the rustling of my bag being moved.  
"What's that you see out there?"  
"Roamers. They look just as sad as everyone in this group does."  
"Well maybe, if you got to know everyone. You would understand why, and Roamers?"  
"Yeah. Those things." I pointed out to the lone ones out in the distance.  
Daryl laughed behind me; "You mean Walkers?"  
"Is that you call them? Hm..."  
I kinda liked Walkers better then Roamers to be honest.  
Listening to Daryl walking away; I stayed sitting and staring.  
_Now I actually wonder what this group has been through... Maybe some of them have died? Well that's a damn well good chance since we've all lost someone close to us... Maybe one of them is dying? By a walker bite? Lame. ...wow that was insensitive..._  
I rubbed my forehead in frustration, I don't like what I've become because of this whole 'End of the World' nightmare deal...  
As my eyes scanned the layout of the prison yard I noticed some sticks in the ground.  
_Crosses?_  
I got up off the ground and walked over to the opening in the gate, ignoring the calls from the group telling me to leave the area alone. While walking I seen that the so called 'sticks' were actually makeshift crosses.  
_So they have lost people in this whole situation..._  
I sighed then grabbed some wild dandilions out of the ground, enough for each grave; figuring that I wasn't able to see or bury my family members when this whole thing happened, this was my way of doing so.  
I placed the flowers down and kneeled down to the last grave; "I can't even imagine the pain you went through, whoever you are but I'm sure that your not in pain no more. You wont have to deal with those walkers eating you, being attacked in your sleep, or starving to death. I've had days when I wish I would have just gone in the first few days, another time when I actually almost did when my life went down into the gutter... It was after I killed Joa." I sighed and choked on my words; "Anyways... Rest in Peace." I managed to say as I got up off the ground and wiped the oncoming tears that were filling my eyes.  
I walked back over to the group, head held low, hands in my pockets.  
"Where do I sleep...?"  
"Are you okay dear?"  
I heard the man with the white beard walking over to me on his crutches as I sniffled.  
"I just want to sleep."  
I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder as I looked up to see the man.  
"That was very thoughtful with what you did to our loved ones out there. We'll find you a cell to sleep in, unless you wish to bunk with someone."  
_Be by myself like I was before at the store? Or sleep in the same room with someone I don't even know or trust..._  
I sighed; "I'll bunk..."  
"She can bunk with me daddy." The blonde girl smiled and took my hand.  
I didn't bother fighting, I was just pulled inside as I slumped behind the blonde.  
"So I'm Beth. The man you were just talking to was my father, his name is Hershel."  
Staying silent there was a awkward slience in the air as I was brought up to a cell room, looked a lot better than the store counter.  
"You can take the bottom bunk, I don't mind." She smiled and let go of my hand.  
I walked in and sat down on the bunk, it was like a gift from heaven it seemed like.  
Slowly laying down Beth walked away from the cell, as my back was layed flat on the bed I stared up at the bottom of the top bunk.  
_They don't seem that bad? I mean they seem actually really nice. Maybe too nice though..._  
As my mind was racing I heard the echo of a baby crying and a 'Shh'ing in the distance. I got up off the bed and went down the steps, towards the direction of the crying baby; I was met with a iron bars and a eating area. Walking in a seen a woman with almost no hair sitting and rocking the baby back and forth.  
"I don't think that's working."  
I stood at the door, startling the woman slightly as she gasped and turned to me.  
"Oh my goodness. You scared me, and how do you know?"  
Walking over, I sat down beside the woman; "Because the baby is still crying..."  
_Duh..._  
"Your right."  
_No kidding I'm right! God damn woman._  
I sighed then gently took the baby into my arms, getting up off the seat I went over to a table that was nearby; it had the supplies that I gave to the group on it.  
Taking out a bag of diapers, I walked back over to the woman; "She smells."  
Giving the diapers over to the woman she unwrapped the bag, but it seemed to have been alright since the baby finally stopped crying and fell asleep.  
"What's your name sweetheart?"  
The woman asked me as I looked down at her.  
"Ariel, you are?"  
"Carol and you seem to be good with children."  
I smiled slightly; "I remember taking care of my sister when she was a baby."  
Carol smiled as I handed the baby over to her; "What's the baby's name?" I asked while taking a seat beside her.  
"Judith Grimes, she's Rick's daughter."  
"And are you her mother?"  
Carol laughed slightly while changing Judith's diaper.  
"No no. Uhm... Her mother passed away during child birth from what I'm told."  
I went silent. _Damn..._  
Not knowing what to say I got up from my seat, giving Judith one last look at; then walked out of the cafeteria area.  
I have no idea where I am supposed to go... Prison's are confusing as hell...  
As I walked up the stepped, I sat down half way and groaned.  
_Should I just leave? I mean, these people have a lot to handle on there own. I've been good by myself these past 3 years. Well... I've been good physically, hell no to mentally..._  
**_-Ariel's POV in her memory-_**  
I packed my things with me, enough food for a week, a lot of water and a sleeping bag.  
Eating, Drinking, Sleeping, Walking then Repeat for the course of 3 days of walking to the state over to get to Joa's house. Maybe only a few months after the whole world ended so I figured, there was a 50/50 chance that Joa was still alive, maybe even at his house.  
So after those 3 grueling days of walking... I made it. I was at Joa's front steps! Climbing up I picked the lock to the door and entered the house.  
Taking my pistol out right away as I closed the door behind me.  
"Joa?" I called out when I heard a groan.  
"A-Ariel?..."  
My eyes widened as I ran into Joa's room that was down the hall, I opened the door and was horrified to what I seen...  
Joa, laying on his bed; shirt rolled up to his ribs and a massive bite mark.  
"No..." I ran over to him and looked at the bite; "When did this happen?!"  
"About... About a day ago..."  
I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked down at him; "Oh god... Joa I am so sorry I didn't get here sooner."  
I grabbed Joa's hand, he felt cold but he was still alive... Just barely though...  
I sniffled as Joa held my hand; "I-It's okay... Your here now Ariel... I need you... To do something though..."  
"What is it?"  
Joa reached down and grabbed the hand that had the gun in it, lifting it up to his forehead he smiled slightly; "You need to shoot me."  
"W-What!?" I moved the gun away from him as he repeated what he said to me.  
"You need to shoot me Ariel... I don't... Want to become one of those things..."  
"I-I can't." I started sobbing... I couldn't handle it.  
I felt Joa wiping the tears away as I cried onto his shoulder; "I-I'm not killing you J-Joa."  
"Ariel please."  
I looked up at Joa then sighed and wiped my tears away.  
"Fine... Only because... I don't want you to be like those things..."  
Joa smiled up at me as I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss; "I love you Joa."  
I moved the gun over to his forehead as he took in a deep breathe; "I love you too. Now, don't lose your faith in a-anything Ariel."  
I sniffled again then nodded; "I won't."  
**_Bang!_**  
**_-Memory done and back to Ariel's POV at the Prison-_**  
I was sobbing uncontrollably into my jacket as the memory came back to me, clear as day... The image of Joa's brain splattered all on his pillow, I was the reason why he was in that situation and I was the person that killed him... If I hadn't gotten there sooner he would still be alive!  
_It's all my fault Joa... I'm so sorry._

**Oh man guys... Half way through the memory bit, I needed to take a break from writing it or else I would start bawling my eyes out. Only reason why because my best friend is a guy so I kinda felt like this is how I would be in a Zombie Apocolypse, didn't mean for it to seem that way but it did. Ahh... The feels... ;n; lol **


	4. Chapter 4:Camp Fire

**_-Carl's POV-_**  
I was walking over to Carol that was sitting with Judith; "How is she?" I smiled and looked at Judith sleeping in Carol's arms.  
"She's doing good, that new girl, she put Judith right to sleep. Faster then I could."  
"Where is she anyways?"  
"Dunno, I think she went out to the cells maybe? She seemed exhausted."  
I patted Carol on the back gently then walked into the cell area when I seen Ariel sobbing into the jacket quietly. Heading up the stairs quietly I sat on the step beside her; "Everything okay?"  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
"Everything okay?"  
I gasped slightly, not knowing someone was sitting beside me so I quickly wiped my tears but stayed hidden.  
"Yep, everything's just dandy."  
"You were crying Ariel. What's wrong?"  
I got up off of the step and walked down; "It's nothing. Just stay out of my business." I growled at Carl then walked away, passed Carol and making my way outside. It was silent outside as everyone went in so I went to sit down at one of the tables.  
_Nosey kid. Doesn't even know me and treats me like as if I was his friend, freaking stupid... That'll only get you hurt when that person dies. ...like when Joa died..._  
I sighed then rested my head down onto the table, I think being here at the prison is making me think more about the horrible things because I'm not always in danger, or scavaging...  
_I knew this place was a bad idea. I'm just gonna end up killing myself if I stay here._  
I rubbed my eyes from the dried tears and took out a photo of my family.  
"Hey guys..." I whispered to the picture; "I really miss you all, I hope your doing good. I mean, it's been so long since everything happened. I'm doing good though... My birthday was a few months ago." I smiled slightly then laughed; "January 5th. Yeah, you guys remember that... The only baby in the family to be born then."  
I sighed; "Probably the only baby who survived in the family..." I sniffled and put the picture away.  
_I'm going insane... This is horrible. I'm resorting into talking to a picture for christ sake!_  
"Who was in the picture?"  
I jumped out of my seat and turned around to see Carl again.  
"Ugh... You again. Why the hell are you following me kid!?"  
"Because our group doesn't want you stealing things then leaving so we're doing a watch, and I'm not a kid... I'm 16."  
I groaned then looked away from him, walking over to the fences I felt my arm getting grabbed.  
"Your not leaving. You at least need to come introduce yourself to the group."  
I rolled my eyes then sighed; "Whatever... But I have no idea where everyone is."  
"Well that's where I come in. Cmon." He smiled then pulled my arm, I walked beside but slightly behind him as we made our way inside and through the prison halls.  
"So who was that in the picture Ariel?"  
"None of your business." I hissed at Carl as he went silent.  
_Yeah shut your mouth._  
As we made it to the cafeteria; everyone was having a small meal.  
"I brought her back in." Carl smiled to the group as I stayed silent.  
"Good job Carl. Are you hungry Ariel?" Rick offered a plate as Carl let go of my arm and went down to eat.  
I shrugged slightly then slowly made it down the few steps and over to a free seat where I was handed a plate.  
"We know it's not much but food is low at the prison." Rick continued to eat his food as I stared down at the cooked pieces of corn.  
During the silence of everyone eating, Maggie came over and sat down beside me.  
"Were you crying?" She whispered over to me as I stayed silent.  
"You wanna talk about it? We're all here to listen."  
I was still silent.  
It's not that I didn't _want_ to talk to them about my family, hell I would have killed to just let all my feelings out at once but I mean... I hardly know the people and how long _will_ I actually know them before everything goes to hell once again?  
"Look, if you want to talk about it. I'll be out at the guard tower."  
I listened to Maggie leave and head out of the cafeteria as I just sat there, staring at the food.  
"Are you not going to eat?"  
I heard Hershel behind me.  
"No... I-I'm not really hungry..." I sighed then pushed the plate away from me.  
"Are you not feeling well?"  
I looked over at Hershel as he stretched his arm to feel my forehead, I felt completely fine though, just not really wanting to eat after everything.  
"Hm. You feel fine, maybe even cold."  
Hershel moved his hand away as I got up from my seat; "I'm going outside, I might just need some fresh air."  
I headed for the door when Glenn stepped infront of me; "Your not bit right?"  
To my that sounded offly offensive so I snapped...  
"Are you being serious!? Of course I'm not bit you dunce! If I Was freaking bit I would have turned out just like Joa! With a god damn bullet in my brain now move the hell out of my way before I break your god damn legs!"  
Glenn's eyes widened as he moved and I stormed out of the cafeteria.  
**_-Daryl's POV-_**  
"Damn. Girl's got quite the mouth on her."  
_Hell if I had to choose that girl would have a arrow in the back of her head right now._  
**_-Rick's POV-_**  
"Maybe we should give her some time. Who knows what she's been through."  
_She is not sleeping in our cell block. Not anywhere near my group and Carl._  
_**-Carol's POV-**_  
"Rick's right, I mean she seems like just a poor thing."  
_One more screw up like that and I can bet Daryl will be teaching her a lesson._  
**_-Glenn's POV-_**  
_Oh jesus christ.._.  
**_-Hershel's POV-_**  
"Her temper, seems very short."  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
_Who does that guy even freaking think he is!? Asking me if I'm bit! I wouldn't be with them if I was! God, how much of a idiot do you need to ask something like that!?_  
I groaned and walked out towards where the graves were, I figured sleeping outside would be better than sleeping in a compact place with those morons.  
While I was walking I picked up some sticks along the way and picked some rocks up, figuring it'll be cold I made a makeshift camp fire, near where the grass was wet so there wouldn't be an inferno over night...  
Piling the sticks up and rounding the rocks around the sticks, I looked over at Maggie who seemed to have been watching me like a hawk.  
_I hate being watched but I suppose I have no choice..._  
It was starting to be dark out and I managed to make myself a decent hole in the ground so that I would be to sleep in it, grabbing the lighter out from my jean pocket, I started flicking it to get it working.  
**_Flick..._**  
**_Flick.._**  
**_Flick._**  
_Got it!_ I smiled then held the small flame under the dome of sticks and watched it catch.  
Taking my lighter away and blowing out the small flame from it; I placed it back into my pocket and layed down.  
Tonight, was wicked cold. I had no blanket, no pillows, no wall around me to contain the heat, the sound of walkers in the distance as they groaned. Even the occasional rustling of trees in the background could be heard.  
It was really silent... _How the hell am I suppose to sleep when I'm going to freeze to death!?_  
_**Grrooowwwl...**_  
_...And starve to death... Maybe I shouldn't have declined that food..._  
I curled up into a small ball in the hole I made, trying to keep my body heat but it didn't work too well. My breath was showing in the air everytime I let a huff of air our of my lungs and through my nose.  
Eventually though, drowsiness took control of my body and almost completely shut my body down; I fell asleep out in the cold's night air.  
**_-Maggie's POV-_**  
I was standing, taking my shift for watch; I seen as the new girl's fire she made was dying.  
_Poor thing. Must be freezing._  
Walkers were in the distance, they didn't seem to really mind anything. Such mindless things, I wonder if the person that they were is still actually in there?  
"Maggie?"  
I jumped and turned around to see Glenn.  
"Oh god, Glenn you nearly scared me half to death!"  
"Sorry, just thought you might want some company."  
I smiled as Glenn walked over and gave me a quick kiss.  
"I always like having you as my company."  
Glenn smiled at me when he looked out the window; "The new girl is sleeping out there?"  
"Yeah I was wondering about that too, what happened Glenn?"  
"I-I asked her about being bit because Hershel said that she felt cold so I figured maybe a walker bite would slowly kill someone and bring down there temperture but then I remembered Jim... Rick told me that Jim was running a fever when we left him; and she just flipped out on me. Talking about some guy named Joa?"  
I went silent then lowered my head.  
"Hey, don't worry about it Maggie."  
I felt Glenn starting to kiss my neck as I bit my lip slightly.  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
I woke up gasping for air as I had yet again, another nightmare.  
Just this time I was watching my parent's... They were the ones who bit Joa...  
I rubbed my forehead and looked at the embers of the almost dead fire still flickering a hue of red.  
I thought that I would stop having nightmares when I found a safe place to stay... But I suppose I would need a miracle to help stop the nightmares.  
After watching the embers finally burn out, the air around me felt like it dropped at least 7 degrees.  
"Brr..." I shivered and wrapped my arms around me to keep myself warm.  
"This is horrible." I whispered to myself.  
Taking my lighter out again I tried lighting the same sticks that had been burned from the previous fire but they wouldn't light.  
I shivered again as I put my lighter away; looking over at the prison I noticed someone walking over.  
I groaned and hid my face behind my hair so that I wouldn't see the person, nor would they see me freezing out in the cold night.  
After a while the footsteps and sounded of leaves being crunched under the person's feet got closer and closer until I heard a Thud right now beside me.  
"Cold?"  
_Ugh... It's that kid again..._  
"Oh you noticed? Thanks Captain Obvious."  
I growled at Carl as I felt something heavy wrap around me.  
Moving the hair would from my face I looked and seen a nice thick jacket wrapped around me.  
"Now you wont be." He smiled at me as I slipped my arms into the jacket sleeve's and wrapped my arms around my body again.  
"T-Thanks..."  
"So, uhm... Who's Joa?"  
I sighed then looked down at the ground infront of me.  
"If you don't want to say, I mean I wouldn't plan you."  
"Joa... Was my best friend, before the whole world ended... I went to go see him after I moved and the dead started walking. When I got to his house, he was inside, laying on his bed with a bite wound... So I had to kill him."  
Carl went silent as I sniffled and took out the picture that was in my jacket; passing it over to him he took it and looked at it.  
"That's Joa." I pointed to him on the picture.  
"His hair. That can't be natural right?" Carl laughed slightly as a smile tugged at my lips.  
"No it's not natural, but red was his favourite color so he went from blonde to bright red."  
Carl handed the picture back over to me as I placed it back into my jacket.  
"Well I'm sure he was a fun guy, I mean who would be boring with red hair?"  
He laughed as I sighed; "Yeah... He was the best..."  
The laughing died down fast as I felt Carl's hand on my back; "Cmon, your going to catch a cold out here if you stay. You can sleep where ever you want in the prison, just not outside."  
I nodded as Carl stood up; I followed right behind and stood up.  
Walking towards the prison to get inside and to finally be warm again, my hand felt warm...

**Sorry this Chapter is a bit short, but I was really tired while writing this but I'm sure the next Chapter will make up for it! :D **


	5. Chapter 5:How am I supposed to fit in?

**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
I looked down at my hand and seen that Carl had grabbed it; "Uhm...?" I raised my eyebrow.  
"Making sure you don't run off."  
Nothing giving one look back at me; I groaned and continued walking.  
Once we got inside the prison Carl let go of my hand and walked off towards his cell but I on the other hand, went over to were baby Judith was sleeping; resting my hands on the rim of the plastic box they used as a makeshift crib, I sighed.  
"Don't worry... I'll help you out in the morning." I yawned then kissed Judith's forehead; "Your my favourite out of everyone here." I whispered then sat down on one of the cafeteria seats. Crossing my arms I kept a close eye on Judith to make sure nothing happened to her. It's not that I liked babies... It's just that she reminded me of my sister.  
I don't know how long I was sitting there for but by the time my eyes were starting to forcefully shut, my rear end had gone completely numb from sitting...  
**Morning...**  
_'Wake up. Yo-hoo, new girl. Wakey wakey.'_  
Was the first thing I heard as I opened my eyes and lifted my head up.  
_I slept sitting here?_  
"Well finally your awake."  
I looked over and seen Daryl, craddling baby Judith.  
"Didn't know you were good with kids." I laughed slightly then rubbed my eyes.  
"I guess I'm good."  
I stood up then headed for the door; turning my head back to Daryl; "If she's not crying, then she's okay."  
As I opened the door to walk out into the halls to get outside I heard Daryl walking over; "Where the hell are you going?"  
I walked through the hallway but managed to tell Daryl that I was just simply going 'Out'.  
Getting outside I covered my eyes from the bright sun that was shining down, walking down the few steps and getting through the gate; I was in the courtyard.  
_Now... Baby stuff. She needs a crib, bottles, formula, what else..._  
I sighed then looked up at the guard tower; didn't see anyone up there so I figured. It was safe to just leave.  
Walking over to the gates I opened the first one enough so that I could squeeze through, closing that behind to keep the group safe; I opened the second gate enough to slip through and again, closing that behind.  
Now the walkers nearby seen me.  
_Well they don't seem that much of a threat._  
But still... I took off running towards the store I used to call 'Home'.  
**_-Carl's POV-_**  
I was waking up, rubbing my eyes I got out of bed and walked out of my cell then down to the cafeteria.  
"Morning Daryl."  
"Mornin'."  
As I took Judith into my arms I looked around; "Where's Ariel?"  
"Oh chipmunk said she was going out. Figured she isn't stupid, she would be in the courtyard."  
_Well I don't think she's stupid so she must be out there._  
I let out of sigh of relief as I handed Judith back over to Daryl.  
"I'm gonna go check up on her." I smiled then went through the hallway and out the door to the courtyard.  
_Hm. Doesn't look like she's here?_  
I walked around the area and went around the fences when I seen shoe prints on the dirt outside.  
"Oh no."  
My eyes widened as I ran back inside to get the others.  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
This run was like a walk in the park, I've had to run for more than 3 hours at a time.  
I laughed while running as I was getting close to the edge of the woods and out to town.  
Yeah running away with only telling them I would be 'Out' was probably not the smartest idea ever but at least there not all over my case.  
As I took the pistol out from my back pocket, I checked the ammo.  
_Still got about... Give or take, 8 shots left._  
I shrugged, not like I was planning on killing a lot of walkers anyways, it was just a run out to get baby stuff.  
I stopped running when I seen a pathway, big enough for people to go down it, but not for cars.  
_If they come after me, why wont expect me to go down there. Or they might and walk down that way?_  
I groaned then just continued running down the road, only because I seen the stores off in the distance.  
As I picked up from running to sprinting; I made it to a nearby bar.  
Seemed empty but still, I took out my survival knife, calmed my breathing down and walked inside.  
Seen no walkers inside but I did see one of those cloth bags so I picked it up.  
Still walking slowly through the place, I made it behind the bar.  
_Alcohal jackpot._  
I smiled then packed into the bag some rum, vodka, whiskey and others when something caught my eye.  
I looked over at the picture, picking it up I raised my eyebrow.  
"Well that's interesting..." I whispered to myself. I put the bag down and took the picture out of the broken frame then into my pocket.  
Picking the bag up I headed for the exit when I seen this giraffe confetti looking thing on a shelf.  
"What the hell?" I laughed and picked it up; "This is even weirder than those walkers."  
I put the thing back down and walked out with a huge smile on my face, I swear that giraffe was the best thing I have seen for the past 3 years.  
Walking over to the store beside the bar, I headed straight for the back of the store but stopped when I heard the rustling of a chip bag.  
Making sure my knife was out and ready I slowly snuck my way over to where the noise was, when I turned my head I seen a raccoon.  
"God damn thing." I sighed as it jumped and ran away; "Place must be filled with them..."  
Walking into the back of the store I seen the baby isle.  
_Perfect! Baby Judith, you are going to be one spoiled baby._  
I laughed then took a nearby cart and wheeled it over to the isle.  
Almost everything was still in stock and not completely expired, so I packed into the cart; more than enough baby bottles, cans upon cans of baby formula, baby blankets, some clothes and at the end of the isle I seen a crib.  
_Beautiful!_  
Wheeling the cart over and making it to the end of the isle I lifted the box with the crib inside, into the cart when a walker grabbed my arm. I screamed but quickly killed it before it could have bitten me.  
"Jesus christ! Stupid thing!" I shouted at the body then pushed the cart as fast as I could out of the store, who knew if there were others inside...  
While I was outside, I took a minute to catch my breath from the whole adreniline rush that shocked my system.  
"That was... Way too close..." I huffed then started to push the cart again, back in the direction of the prison.  
**_-Carl's POV-_**  
"Are you sure that it was her who made those tracks Carl? It could have been a walker."  
"I-I... Well maybe... But then I don't know where she is!" I stuttered slightly while confronting my father.  
"Carl, we'll keep a watch out for her. If she doesn't come back then she's not completely our problem."  
I sighed as my father put his hand on my shoulder; "She'll be back, if not. Then I have an idea on where she went." He smiled down at me then walked away as I sat down in the cafeteria, alone.  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
_Damn this cart is getting harder to push._  
I huffed then picked up the pace while making it down the road towards the prison.  
It didn't seem to far but then there's another thing about the walkers that were near the gates... It's gonna take longer to open the gates and to close them when I have a cart with me, but I do have my gun and survival knife so I doubt it would be bad?  
While peering through the forest I noticed that the walkers were pretty well scattered out.  
_Well that is just my luck, I have enough time to make it through the crowd, open the gates, close them and bring the supplies inside._  
I smiled as I got my gun out and survival knife in the other hand while pushing the cart towards the prison.  
As I made it onto the dirt path, the prison gates were only a mere... 100 yards from where I was? Maybe a bit farther or closer, I wasn't too sure. I started to run down the path, creating some noise with the bottles smacking together in the bag that was in the cart but those walkers were slow as hell. I had nothing to worry about at all.  
Making it to the fence I felt a searing pain shoot through one of my calves, but there was no time to rest, more than enough walkers were stumbling over towards me as I got the gate open, limping inside and pulling the cart in; I slammed the gate shut and locked it.  
_SAFE!_  
I laughed then fell to the ground from exhaustion, I looked down at my calf.  
Seems clean and fine, probably just pulled a muscle...  
Getting up off the ground slowly and opening the second gate I heard a door slam open and a bunch of people rushing out, coming towards me.  
I pulled the cart inside then shut the gate as I was slammed against it.  
"What the hell do you think you were doing!?"  
I whinced slightly as Daryl pulled both my arms behind my back, to the point where I felt like my arms would break.  
"Daryl wait."  
I heard Rick behind me.  
Daryl let go of my arms as I turned and faced them, limping over I grabbed the cart; "Let me wheel this inside and you guys can pick through it."  
"What happened to your leg?" Carl grabbed my shoulder as I shook his hand off.  
"Pulled a muscle while running. Nothing major." I managed to walk semi-normally towards the entrance with everyone walking behind me.  
I pushed the gate open and lifted the cart up the stairs and into the door then down the hallway.  
"Are you sure you don't need help?"  
"I'm fine Rick."  
_Maybe some medical attention for my leg but I wont concern you about it._  
I gently lifted the cart down into the cafeteria, after it was on the ground I went over and sat down on a seat.  
**_-Normal POV-_**  
Rick, Carol and Glenn all looked through the supplies when Rick placed the bag of booze on the table. Almost instantly Daryl grabbed it and looked through it to see what she had brought.  
"This is all baby stuff." Rick took out the crib box and laid it out on the table.  
"Well I figured, might as well make this place close enough to home for Judith." Ariel looked in her jacket and took out the photo; "Also found this. Was this your wife?"  
She asked while handing the picture over to Rick, everyone stopped looking through the supplies and went silent.  
"Yeah. It was. Thank you for finding this." Rick let a small smile appear on his face as Ariel nodded and got up from the seat but only to nearly fall down from the pain.  
"Woah there. Why don't you sit down dear, I'll take a look at your leg." Hershel walked over to Ariel as she sat back down and watched everyone take out the supplies.  
Hershel sat down and lifted her leg onto his lap to get a closer look at it.  
"Don't mind my leg..." Ariel let out a small laugh as Hershel chuckled.  
"Haven't shaved your leg lately?"  
She groaned then pulled her pant leg down; "Maybe..."  
"Well that's alright dear, just becareful for the next few days until your leg it healed."  
Hershel smiled then looked over at the supplies; "You got all of that for Judith?"  
Ariel planted her feet on the ground and got up, dispite the pain she walked over to the cell block door but turning her head towards the group.  
"She's precious. So I got what I could for her."  
Then walking off towards a empty cell to lay in.  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
I opened one of the cell doors and walked inside, seemed somewhat clean; other than a little blood it seemed actually quite nice.  
I smiled then laid down on the bed, not too soft but not too hard. Perfect.  
Felt like my old bed before the world ended and I was loving every minute of it.  
I heard the cheers of Daryl off in the distance but not too far away as he cheered 'Booze!'  
I placed the pilow over my face as I started laughing uncontrolably from that.  
After a while... Things started to die down. I moved the pillow from my face as I calmed down on laughing. I sat up on my bed as I looked out the door and seen someone walking over then the cell door being opened.  
"Care for a drink?" Carl smiled as he held out a bottle.  
"Sure, why the hell not." I laughed and took the bottle from him, popping the top off I took a swig of the strong whiskey.  
"Hey save some for me." Carl pouted playfully as I gave him the middle finger and drank more.  
"Well then fine. I can get my own bottle, I'll be back then." He laughed then walked out of the room as I continued the take down the booze in the bottle.


	6. Chapter 6:Bad Experiences

_**-Ariel's POV-**_  
As I finished the bottle of whiskey, yeah I was drunk but not enough to forget everything, just enough for me to act stupid...  
Looking over at the cell door; Carl was walking back with his own bottle when he came inside and sat down on the bed beside me; "Well your a fast drinker." He laughed.  
"Hey, what can I say? I'm care-free now." I hiccuped and wiped the whiskey that was dripping down the corner of my mouth; "So what booze did you get kiddo?"  
Carl growled; "First, not kiddo. Second, it's just some water."  
"Oh your lame." I laughed and laid down on the bed.  
"Yeah well someone needs to be sober around here while everyone else is drinking."  
I started nudging Carl with my feet; "Well if your not gonna drink then go away."  
Continuing to nudge him he was getting mad.  
"Could you seriously not kick me?" He growled.  
"No. Get out then I will."  
I felt Carl grab both my ankles tightly as I looked over at him.  
"Stop kicking me." And with that, Carl let go of my ankles and got out of my cell room.  
_Stupid little brat, doesn't know how to have fun._  
I huffed then covered myself with the blanket; "Freaking stupid."  
As I closed my eyes and started to relax after drinking; I heard Judith crying...  
"Ugh..." I groaned then got up off the bed; limping into the cafeteria, I seen Carl laying Judith down in the crib I got her.  
"Your doing that wrong." I limped over and took Judith out of the crib, trying to not breathe on her from the smell of whiskey in my breath; I started rocking her back and forth while singing a nursery rhyme.  
_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

_And if that billy goat don't pull,_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_  
After I finished the song, Judith was fast asleep.  
Smiling, I put her gently into her crib and covered her with a blanket then looked over at Carl.  
"You may think I'm heartless, the other's may think that too but as I would like to quote Daryl... 'Maybe, if you just get to know the person. You'll understand why.' or something from that matter. I dunno, I can't remember clearly." I hiccuped then fell back onto a cafeteria seat.  
**_-Carl's POV-_**  
I was completely shocked that A) She put Judith to sleep so easily and B) Because of what she said...  
_What does she mean by 'Maybe, if you just get to know the person. You'll understand why.' Maybe I don't want to get to know her. All that will ever do is just make someone care, then when they die; kill the person on the inside from letting themselves getting attached._  
I crossed my arms then sat down beside Judith's crib as I watched Ariel close her eyes while sitting.  
Is she really that tired? Well... She is drunk...  
"Tired?"  
I raised my eyebrow.  
No response.  
"Ariel, are you tired?"  
Again, no response!  
I groaned, got up and nudged her shoulder; "Ariel? Hello? Earth to Ariel?"  
She was passed out...  
I sighed then kneeled down, wrapping one of my arms around her back and the other underneath her knees.  
Picking Ariel up, she felt like a twig...  
_Jeez, when was the last time this girl ate?_  
While bringing her to the cell room she was in previously, I seen Daryl staring over at me with a bottle of booze in his hand.  
"So you got feelings for new girl, eh?"  
He asked me as I rolled my eyes; "As if. I just didn't want her sleeping in the cafeteria with Judith while she's drunk."  
"Mmhmm..." Daryl hummed and walked into his cell room as I growled and walked into Ariel's cell room.  
Laying her feet down gently on the bed; I removed my arm from under her knees then slowly laying her back and head down onto the bed when both her arms swung over and wrapped themselves around my neck.  
"...Joa... Don't... Don't go..."  
She whimpered in her sleep as I sighed and sat down on the bed with her arms around me.  
"Wake up Ariel." I poked her forehead with my finger; "Wake up drunk girl."  
Nothing. Still with that iron grip of hers, stayed around my neck.  
"...Y-You... Monster..."  
Monster? I doubt she would be talking about Joa. Maybe the walker that bit him?  
"Ariel seriously, wake up. Your dreaming you twit." I hissed at her.  
"You... Can't do that... You can't chain me..."  
I raised my eyebrow slightly then picked Ariel up gently and rested her on my lap.  
_The hell is she talking about?_  
**_-Ariel's POV in her dream-_**  
"You can't chain someone up just because they took an apple!" I shouted over at Mason who was the leader of the group called 'The Excon'.  
"I can. That apple was precious food and you treated it like as if it were a normal day thing and you killed some of our members. I will not tolerate that."  
I grunted at him as he closed the door.  
Pulling on the chains that were attached to the walls; I started ripping and tearing the skin that was around my wrists. As the cuffs around my wrists caused massive amount of pain, I continued to pull at the chains but they were going to come out of the walls.  
If anything, I would just end up pulling both my hands off if I could...  
_I've been in this group for 3 days! 3 god damn days and I was taken against my will to be in this town! Freaking B.S! Just let me out of her and throw me out!_  
"LET ME OUT!" I shouted as loud as I could.  
All that did was alert the guards to come in and bash my face and the sides of my neck with the butts of there guns to shut me up.  
_How long will I be held here? How long until I get a bullet to the brain? Or how long until I do that myself?_  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
I gasped as I woke up, looking around the room I sighed of relief when I heard a small snore; nearly making me jump out of my own skin.  
I turned my head and seen Carl had fallen asleep... While I was on his lap!?  
My eyes widened as I made sure our clothes were still on.  
_Oh thank god._  
I smiled slightly then looked out of the cell doorway and seen the light shining in.  
_I slept through the whole night on his lap?_  
Looking over I seen that it looked like Carl hadn't gotten much sleep so I carefully got up off his lap; right as I did his body slid down the wall and crashed down onto the bed.  
I laughed silently and limped out of the room, thankfully the pain in my calf wasn't hurting as much as I thought it would be. Covering my eyes from the sun with one hand, I scratched the back of my head with the other hand.  
_Ew... I need a shower or I need to find a pond to go clean myself in..._  
I sighed then walked over to the food counter in the cafeteria, picking up a fresh banana; I peeled it and started to eat it when I heard a gasp from the cafeteria enterance.  
I looked over and seen Beth running over to me; "Why are you eating todays breakfast!? It was supposed to be for everyone to share!"  
My eyes widened as I stopped eating the banana and threw it back on the table; "Oh my god... I am so sorry!" I stepped back as Beth matched my steps and came closer.  
"I-It's okay, tha-..."  
I ran off before Beth could even finish.  
I didn't care about the pain in my leg, I didn't want what happened to me last year with the Excon to happen again...  
**_-Beth's POV-_**  
"I-It's okay tha-..." I sighed; "Thankfully we had more food... You could have finished eating."  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
This was a whole new hallway and area of the prison I had never been in before but I think this was the best mistake I have ever done.  
_SHOWERS!_  
I ran over, nearly slipping on the wet floor as I threw my jacket off and onto the floor when I turned on a valve.  
_Warm-Coldish water but it's better than nothing!_  
I smiled, I was over joyed as I quickly got my clothes off and let the water pour down around me.  
"So nice." I whispered to myself as I looked over and grabbed some soap.  
_First time using this in 3 years..._  
I brought it up to my nose and sniffed it.  
"Mmm..." I smiled even more. It smelt like Honey, Sugar Cookies and Caramel all rolled into one, most likely from a scavenge the group went on before I got here.  
As I ran the bar of soap along my arms, something caught my sense of hearing.  
"Who's there?" I looked around.  
_No one? Am I hearing things?_  
"Hm." I shrugged and continued to wash my skin when I heard the noise again.  
"Okay who's there?!" I shouted when I looked over at then enterance and seen a walker stumbling over to me.  
"Oh no." I leaned over and grabbed the jacket that was on the ground, reaching for the survival knife; it got caught on the pocket. I pulled but the handle wouldn't budge as the walker got closer I stood up and pushed it away but not far...  
It came stumbling back over as I started walking back away from it when I slipped on the floor, knocking my head on the ground. My vision was blurry as I seen the walker fall down, lifting my arms up and catching it's arms so it wouldn't claw at me or bite me. I started to scream as loud as I could.  
"HELP ME!"  
Stuggling as the walker got closer to my face with it's mouth, I heard the chomping of it's teeth. This was my end. I was going to die here. This couldn't be happening! I'm dreaming!  
I groaned as the walker was inches from my face when someone ripped it off of me and stabbed it's head.  
I sat up and crawled backwards until my back hit the wall, I was hysterically crying; bringing my knees up to me chest, I lowered my head down onto my knees.  
"Ariel! Are you okay!?"  
_Carl?_  
I shook my head as I heard the water being shut off and then a jacket being placed around me.  
I looked up then gasped as I pushed Carl away and covered myself with the jacket; "Jesus christ! What the hell Carl!?"  
"Hey! Your covered! Not like I just left you butt naked here!"  
He shouted at me as I wiped the tears away when he sighed; "You didn't get bit right?"  
I shook my head as he kneeled down and helped me stand up.  
Thankfully the jacket was long enough to cover my body...  
I slipped my arms through the jacket sleeves and zipped the jacket up; "Ariel..."  
Carl whispered to me as I looked up slightly at him; "Your head... It's bleeding."  
I raised my eyebrow then reached up and wiped my forehead; looking at my head I seen there was blood on it.  
"Oh wait... Just walker blood. Nevermind." He laughed as I punched his arm.  
"Douchebag." I groaned at him.  
"Really? I just saved you and that's all you can say?"  
I rolled my eyes and turned on the shower quickly; moving the jacket so that it wouldn't get wet, I leaned into the water and let the water wash over my hair.  
**_-Carl's POV-_**  
_I save her, she just completely ignores me and acts like some tough girl. She seems so... Unlikable when she acts like this._  
I watched secretly over at Ariel washing her black hair under the water.  
_Well she seems kinda nice now I suppose..._  
"Need help?" The words just left my mouth as my eyes widened.  
"Excuse me?" She looked over at me.  
_Dear god... Those blue eyes... They could pierce someone's soul if you got on her bad side._  
"I-I mean with washing your hair." _Again! The words! Just coming right out of my mouth without me even thinking!_  
"Uhm... Kinda awkward to ask don't you think?" She laughed slightly and turned the water off, her face was clean, her hair was soaking wet and my cheeks felt like they were burning...  
"U-Uh... I think, we should be going back to the group now..." I smiled awkwardly as I headed for the door and waited for Ariel.  
She picked up her clothes and walked over to me as the two of us walked towards the cafeteria.  
"The group must be freaking out by now." She sighed and looked around to make sure no walkers were near.  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
"Yeah probably." Carl laughed awkwardly while holding his knife in his hand; "So Ariel, last night. You were talking in your sleep... Saying stuff about chains, someone being a monster, and Joa? What was that all about?"  
_It's too early to tell them... But what do I_ say?

**N'aw, so cute how Carl rescued her and so un-cute how Ariel didn't say Thank you... Hehe, she's just a touch cookie to crack I suppose but what did you think about her dream? Pretty freaky right? Even I got goosebumps! Who knows what Mason and the Excon did to that poor girl! :o Heh, but I left you on a cliff hanger. *poke* *nudge* Didn't I? *pokerface* xD 3**


	7. Chapter 7:Truth or Lie?

**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
"Nothing, just... A Nightmare. Don't worry about it Carl." I put on my best fake smile approached the cafeteria doors.  
"Are you sure Ariel?"  
_I don't think since the time that I've gotten here that I've heard so much concern in Carl's voice..._  
"Yep, no need to worry. I'm tough." I laughed and scratched the back of my head. Carl seemed highly unamused...  
_I hardly know these people so why would I tell such a personal thing..._  
"I'll tell you something if you tell me what your dream was about."  
I went completely silent as we entered the cafeteria, the whole group looked at me as if they were... Actually worried...  
"What the hell happened? We heard you scream!" Daryl walked over to me and grabbed my arms; rolling up the sleeves of the jacket and checking for bites.  
"Just a free roaming walker Daryl. I took care of it." Carl walked down the stairs and took Juditch into his arms.  
"Yeah... What Carl said."  
Daryl let go of my arms as I shivered.  
"Wait a second... Are you naked under that jacket?" Beth walked over as I nodded slightly.  
"Well I didn't have any clothes to change into... Or at least clean ones..."  
"Here come on." Beth smiled then took my hand as I walked with her into her cell room.  
"I should have some clothes." She smiled as I sat down on her bed.  
Beth looked through her bag and found a tan-ish yellow tank top, a bra, underwear and jean shorts along with some socks and shoes.  
"Thank you, so much." I smiled and took the clothes from her hestitantly.  
"Your welcome." Beth smiled as well then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her as I took off the jacket.  
While getting changed I only just noticed how think I have actually gotten.  
I could see my ribs, my stomach was hardly anything, and my ankles looked like they couldn't support even a mouse.  
I sighed then continued to get dressed.  
**_-Beth's POV-_**  
I walked back over to the group who were still in the cafeteria; "Alright, I gave her some clothes."  
"That's my girl." My dad smiled as I sat down on a bench.  
"I wonder if the clothes will fit her?"  
"I'm sure they will. You two seem close in size." Carl was rocking Judith back and forth when I heard a cell door open.  
"Must be her."  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
_The shorts... Bit too loose..._ I sighed then quickly grabbed one of Beth's belts.  
Walking down the stairs; I wrapped the belt through the loop holes in the shirts. Had to put the belt to the second smallest setting...  
_Wow... I really am small..._  
Getting to the cafeteria door I fixed the shirt; "Hi." I looked over at everyone as they stared at me.  
"What?" I stepped back slightly.  
_Uh oh. Did I put something on wrong?_  
I looked down at the clothes, everyone seemed to be put on correctly?  
"Ariel."  
I moved my gaze off of the clothes and looked over at Maggie; "Yes?"  
"You need to start eating. When you came here, you had layers of clothing on so you looked like you actually ate but now... You look like a skeleton."  
I groaned and crossed my arms; "Jee thanks..."  
"I'm serious Ariel, when was the last time you even ate?" I watched Maggie walk over to the food cart.  
"I dunno... Maybe two or three days ago?"  
I heard a few gasps coming from the group when Maggie walked over to me, handing me a orange and a apple.  
_'I can. That apple was precious food and you treated it like as if it were a normal day thing and you killed some of our members. I will not tolerate that.'_  
Mason's voice rang in the back of my head as I stepped back; "No. I'm not..."  
**_Grrrooowwll..._**  
"Ugh..." I held my stomach.  
"Eat Ariel."  
My eye twitched as I stared at the apple...  
_'I can. That apple was precious food and you treated it like as if it were a normal day thing and you killed some of our members. I will not tolerate that.'_  
Again, his voice...  
"I said no!" I shouted at Maggie as she stepped back.  
"What's gotten into you Ariel, just a minute ago you were thanking me for the clothes and now your saying no to food? Your stomach is sounding like a dying whale!"  
Beth stood up and walked over to me; "You need to eat or your body is just going to shut down."  
I never seen anyone look at me so seriously before...  
"Y-You... You wont chain me up if I take the f-food, right?"  
My voice was shakey as I was scared to hear what they would say...  
"Chain you up?" Rick walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder; "Why would we chain you up?"  
_Great... Now there gonna ask 1001 questions..._  
"N-No reason." I stuttered slightly and took the apple out of Maggie's hand gently.  
"Ariel; tell us why you think we would chain you up."  
I took a bite out of the apple and shrugged; that seemed to have annoyed Daryl as he walked over and took the apple out of my hands; "Rick told you to tell us why!"  
I whimped and covered my face, fearing I would get hit but instead was pulled into a hug by Maggie and Beth.  
"Don't yell at her. It's obvious she's been through some stuff Daryl, now give the food back."  
"Not until new girl tells."  
I heard a growl come from Daryl, I turned my head to face everyone as I sighed.  
"Fine... I'll tell you."  
Maggie and Beth let go of me as I scratched my arm and looked down at the ground.  
"...IWasBeatenByTheExcon..." I mumbled silently.  
"What? I didn't quite hear that." I watched Rick's legs come closer to me as I repeated what I said.  
"I said. ...IWasBeatenByTheExcon..."  
"Dear your going to have to speak up." Hershel was over at a table as I looked up at everyone.  
"I said! I was beaten by The Excon!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and huffed.  
The room was silent as looks were passed around.  
"What proof do you have? For all we know, you could be lying." Daryl hissed at me.  
"Fine. You want proof! Here!" I growled at him then lifted my shirt up to show the scars on my stomach, then moving my hair away from my neck to show some more scars.  
"There's your proof!"  
I huffed then moved my hair back and shirt down; "Happy!?" I grabbed the apple out of Daryl's hand and bit into it.  
"When did this happen?" Rick asked me.  
"About a year. They cut me up, tried to slice my neck, stuff like that." I shrugged then continued to eat the apple.  
"Do you know where there camp is?"  
Just as I was about to take a bite out of the apple again I looked over at Rick and raised my eyebrow; "Why?"  
Carl walked over with Judith in his arms; "Because they don't deserve to live with what they did to you."  
I sighed; "There was other's... I tried to save them all when I got out of the chains. I only could free one but she... She died while we tried to escape..."  
My heart literally felt like it was breaking, but my eyes were dry. I wanted to cry, I really did but I just couldn't...  
"How?" Daryl asked as Rick put an arm up to silence him.  
"Leave the girl alone Daryl."  
I shook my head; "No no. It's fine, I don't mind saying."  
_Am I actually warming up to these people?_  
I sighed then leaned against the wall; "You guys mind want to sit... Could be a long story."  
Watching everyone sit down I scratched the side of my neck; "So while I was chained up; I always pulled on the chains, either to break them out of the wall or that my hands would slip out but all it ever did was tear the skin from my wrists but I guess that was a good thing in a way because the blood acted like if you were to put butter in there. So my hands just slipped out; then after making my way over to the others quietly... Only one other girl was doing the same so her wrists were all raw and bloody like mine; so I helped pull her wrists out." I sighed then took in a deep breath to keep my composure; "There was at least 7 others, all chains; waiting to get killed for stealing, sneaking in, things like that. I tried to get them out but all it did was make them whimper from the pain until I went over to a little girl... I pulled on her wrists but she screamed and I was pulled away by the girl I helped..." My eyes were filling with tears but quickly faded; "We hid behind a few boxes and barrels as the guards came in. They talked with one another then decided to just shoot the ones that were still chained up... I watched as there limp bodies just laid on the ground; but the guards. They ran out of the room to go get Mason. Such a douchebag he was... But we managed to make it out of the room, then through the town area, behind the buildings, killing some of the guards to get guns but as soon as we were about to get out of the exit... A shot was fired..."  
I choked on my words as I closed my eyes and let my head fall.  
"...A bullet went straight the back of the girl's neck, shattered her spine so she fell and was bleeding... I couldn't just drag her with me so I just ran. I ran and never looked back until I heard another shot. Then I seen Mason trying to shoot at me but he missed so I ran into the forest..."  
I lifted my head back up to see everyone staring at me; there faces all colorless like they had just seen a ghost.  
**_-Carl's POV-_**  
_So that's why she acts all tough. She's been through so much..._  
**_-Beth's POV-_**  
_Wow. I don't think anyone would have guessed that..._  
_**-Rick's POV-**_  
"This Mason guy, why did you get locked up?"  
_Better not be too serious or else we'll be throwing her out._  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
_What the hell do I say?! Just that I stole the apple or that I stole the apple and killed people?_  
"I uhm... Just stole an apple so... Yeah..."  
I took a bite out of the apple I had in my hand then tossed it into the trashcan.  
"Are you sure that's the only reason why? I mean that's not really something that someone should get locked up for." Rick raised his eyebrow at me as my heart started racing.  
_I can't tell them... They wouldn't understand! Even I don't understand why I did it..._  
"Yep. Only reason why." I laughed awkwardly as Rick stood up and walked over to me.  
_I suck at_ lying...

**Another small cliff hanger, I know. I'm a horrible person but I swear! This is a good thing. Now I made changes to the previous chapter, only adding in a extra line for Mason which was the 'killing some of our members' thing, I added that in because it sounded like a good idea and more back story for Ariel so the questions that may be running through the viewers heads would be like ****_'Why did she kill some members' 'Is she going crazy?' 'Does she hate Carl?' (Mostly because she still hasn't said Thank you) _****So yeah! :D Cliff hangers... Heh. **


	8. Chapter 8:Please this can't be

**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
Rick walked up to me and stared me right in the eyes; "Are you sure?"  
I froze in place; the palms of my hands were getting sweaty as I started to stutter; "Y-Y-Ye..." I sighed then looked down at the ground; "...No..."  
"What do you mean 'No'?"  
I looked back up at Rick and scratched the back of my arm; "I didn't get locked up just because I stole an apple..."  
"Well why the hell did you get locked up?!" Daryl stepped forward over to me as I flinched slightly.  
"Daryl, back up. Let her speak." Rick placed his hand on Daryl's chest so he wouldn't come any closer to me.  
"If I told you, you would kick me out."  
"It's okay, you can tell us." Carl showed a hint of a smile over at me as I sighed and caved in.  
"I...I got locked up because I stole and killed some of the members of the group..."  
Again, silence filled the room as everyone stepped away from me.  
"I don't why I did it. I just did, I've had to kill before but it was out of self defense."  
"Did those people try to hurt you, the ones in the Excon?" Hershel hobbled over on his crutches as I shook my head.  
"No. I just killed them..."  
_I'm so getting kicked out of the group..._  
"Rick you can't possibly think she can stay here now right?!" Daryl shouted over as I sighed.  
"Okay wait! Before you answer that, just please. Hear me out for a moment here. I haven't had anyone for me these past 3 years, I thought that this prison; that it could have been a permanent thing for me, I mean yeah you think I'm some pshyco now but please... I don't have _anyone_ to turn to."  
More looks were passed around as Rick walked over to Daryl, Hershel and Carl.  
_What are they talking about?_  
**_-Rick's POV-_**  
"Daryl, I know your all for; for kicking her out. I would be too, specially if she killed those people just for fun."  
I looked over at Hershel as he sighed then spoke; "I say we give her a little bit of food, some water and her things back and just send her on her way."  
Looking over at Carl, I could tell he was torn on what to choose...  
"Carl, it's you who chooses now, she stays or she goes."  
After a few moments of silence from him...  
"She goes."  
"Then it's settled." I looked over at Ariel who was shaking, either from fear or being cold...  
"You need to leave this prison."  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
"Wh-What?..."  
"You heard what I said, get your things and get out of this prison."  
_No... This... This can't be happening..._  
"Please, Rick. I'm begging you; just let me stay." Tears started to swell up in my eyes, faster than I could ever control them.  
"No."  
Just one word... One simple god damn word as the tears started falling as I ran out of the cafeteria.  
_Fine! They want me gone! Then I'll freaking leave! And I hope to god that I come back as a walker and kill them._  
My heart... Filled with a mixture of Sadness and Anger as I grabbed my bag and put my warm clothes on.  
Putting my jacket on; I checked to make sure the pictures were there.  
_Good._  
Then swinging my bag over my shoulder, I went back into the cafeteria.  
"You want me gone, then I'll grant your god damn wish." I hissed over at the group and stormed past all of them; swinging the door open, I headed out into the courtyard.  
"Freaking douchebags... There no better than the Excon... Kicking a poor defensless girl out. Well screw them!" I shouted at the end as I made it over to the gates.  
Turning my head back as I unlocked the first gate, the group was following behind me.  
"You better lock that gate." Daryl pointed his crossbow at me as I smirked.  
"I'm not heartless you redneck. I did actually care." I turned my head back over to the gate as I opened it; stepped through and locked it behind me.  
Not taking one look back at the group, I opened the second gate; unlocked; opened; stepped through and locked it behind me.  
I looked over at the walker that were clawing at the gates then I sighed and took out one of my guns.  
"Hey! Walkers! Yoo-hoo!" I jumped and waved over at them; "Over here! Yep! Right here, you leave that alone and you... You come after me!" I shouted while shooting over of the walkers in the head to draw more of there attention away from the prison.  
Then as I started to run, the walkers followed in the same direction as I went.  
**_-Carl's POV-_**  
"What... What did she just do!?" I questioned the group. My father had a shocked look on his face as Daryl watched the walkers stumble after Ariel.  
"I-I think she just..."  
"That girl saved the fence." Hershel finished my father's sentence as I looked down at baby Judith in my arms.  
_She saved us... And we voted to throw her out, even after she got you all those supplies, after she gave us some of her own supplies... Why does my heart hurt so much?.._  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
I just ran.  
Never looking back to see the prison group.  
I didn't care if walkers found me.  
I didn't care if the Excon came after me and wanted to kill me.  
I didn't care if I starved to death or froze to death.  
I. Didn't. Care.  
As I ran down the forest path I took the previous day, I turned down the forest path that I seen. Seemed pretty generic, looked like a bicycle path if anything thankfully it was clear of any walkers so I just continued to run.  
_**-Rick's POV-**_  
"Like I said... She isn't our problem anymore now." I turned back to the group as they looked at me.  
"I did this for the group! Don't look at me as if I'm some kind of monster."  
"Dad. Your just as guilty as that Mason guy was."  
My eyes widened as I looked over at Carl walked back into the prison.  
_What did he mean by I'm just as guilty? I did this to protect him and Judith!_  
**_-Carl's POV-_**  
_He's just as guilty as Mason only because, she didn't know why she killed. She just did, I mean who hasn't had to kill someone in the last 3 years? She just did it for the wrong reason but it meant just kicking her out!_  
As I walked inside; I laid Judith down in her crib, then heading into the cell block Ariel had stayed in.  
_She got those supplies for Judith, she ricked her life going out there to grab them by herself and we just threw her out like a piece of trash. Even with all that she's been through; killing Joa, getting beaten... I wonder what else she's been through..._  
Once I made it to the cell door; I opened it and looked inside.  
Things were scattered all over to place but I only seen one thing that really caught my eye...  
A picture of Ariel... Smiling with her family.  
I walked over and picked the picture up; sitting down on the bed I analyze the photo.  
_Is this her parents and sister? And I didn't know she had a dog?_  
Only one face really stuck out though, such joy was in her smile as she held the golden puppy.  
_Ariel..._  
I didn't even notice it but I had tears dripping out from my eyes then onto the picture. Wiping the tears off of the picture I took off my father's hat and laid it down beside me; "I can't believe this." I whispered to myself as I burried my face down into my hands and sobbed quietly.  
**Few hours had passed since Ariel left... It was starting to get dark outside.**  
**_-Carl's POV-_**  
I was in the cafeteria; eating with everyone but no one was talking.  
This was just too silent to be comfortable with.  
"She had a family just like all of us did you know." I looked around at everyone; "She had a sister, her parents; people who loved her. She wasn't some killer, I mean we've all killed at least one person in the last 3 years. So what made her so different and was needing to throw out?"  
"The fact she killed those people when it wasn't out of self defense Carl!"  
My father raised his voice over at me as I slammed my hands down and stood up; "Yeah well she didn't deserve getting thrown out!"  
"Carl what you aren't understanding is that she was a danger to this group, she needed to leave. Like running off without bringing anyone with her!"  
I pointed over to the cart full of baby stuff; "She single handedly saved Judith's life!"  
"That is enough Carl!"  
My father shouted at me as I curled my fists and went over to the cell block door; "Y'know what Dad. Your probably worse than Mason."  
And that was it.  
I went to my cell room.  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
"How long have I been walking?" I looked around while walking on the road and scratched the back of my head.  
"Pretty far I suppose?" I sighed then rubbed my forehead.  
_I'm talking to myself again..._  
I tucked my hands into my pockets as I continued walking.  
_Starting to get cold out._  
As my body started to shiver I walked over to a nearby forest area and seen a walker; sitting up right against a tree.  
"Ew what the hell?" I started walking closer and taking a good look at it, with my gun in my hand of course but the only reason why this walker drew my attention was that it was just simply sitting.  
Sitting and growling at me.  
"Well aren't you just a freak, eh?" I laughed and poked his forehead with my gun; "Hi there buddy. How long have you been stuck here? Hm?" I poked the walker again.  
I laughed then took out my knife; "Now cmon don't be shy, you tell me which one you want me to kill you with. Just start swinging your weak little arms to one and then you'll get it."  
_Am I honestly talking to a walker?_  
I moved back slightly then looked down at the knife and the gun in my hands; "What the hell..." I sighed then just simply shot the walker in the head then ran off down the road so I wouldn't be around when other walkers came stumbling this way.  
_What has gotten into me?! I was so close to that walker I mean... Like just..._  
I groaned while walking and seen a somewhat famliar road name.  
"Kirtley Lane... I know that name, I mean I feel like I should? Do I?"  
I started walking down that street as I looked at each house I passed by.  
Some of them had art in the windows, other had decorations in the frontyards, even some had swings but everything looked like it hasn't been touched for more than 2 years...  
I sighed then seen a house at the end of the road.  
"Wait a minute." I started sprinting towards that house.  
It just seemed too familar to not want to go inside I mean I felt like I knew this place so well!  
Once I got up to the door; I tried to open the door but it was locked?  
I knocked gently; "Hello? Is anyone home?" I leaned over and tired to look in the window but those were boarded up.  
_Well that's weird._  
As I knocked again I heard the door unlock when I was pulled inside and thrown onto the ground.  
Rolling onto my back I looked up to see a man closing and locking the door and a woman pointing a gun at me.  
"Are you bit?!" The woman moved the gun forward towards my face as I shook my head.  
"N-No! I'm not bit I swear!"  
The woman dropped her gun as the man helped me up onto my feet.  
"What's your name dear?"  
"Ariel..."  
"Hi there, I'm Wendy and this is my brother Kev."  
"Nice to meet you Ariel."  
Kev smiled at me as I stepped back away from them.  
"What's wrong Ariel?"  
_I remember this house now..._


	9. AN!

**Hey guys, I know you were probably expecting another chapter but I just wanted to throw in this little Author's Note just to let you guys know that school starts for me on the 3rd so the updates will slow down sadly but I will try to make time every weekend to give at least 1 - 2 chapter updates. Now, to this cheesy little bit I planned up to say.  
**_I just wanted to say Thank You to the viewers, it's honestly the best feeling in the world for an aspiring author to wake up and see maybe 50+ more views on one story and maybe another follower or favorite, maybe even another review. The fans of the story are seriously the thing that I want to wake up to every morning (Just realizing how dirty that sounded but I don't care I love you guys) and to go to bed with knowing people do actually like my stories.  
_**So! Now with school, every weekend will be my only free time (Maybe, might have weeks were I can update) but don't be discouraged. I will not just drop this story, I've got plans for it and I can tell you; it's probably going to be my biggest story yet! So, signing off to write more.  
**_**As always, thanks so much for reading.**_** :)  
**_Love you guys 3  
_~Stay alive and Survive~ ;)


	10. Chapter 9:Am I really a monster?

**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
"That picture!" I shouted then pushed by Wendy and Kev; picking up the picture that was on the fireplace, I fell to my knees.  
"Wait did you live here dear?" I heard Wendy walking over up behind me.  
"No... But my sister and aunt did."  
"Oh good god." I heard Kev behind me as Wendy stopped moving.  
"You don't think?"  
I could tell that Wendy and Kev we having an exchange of looks between each other as I looked down at the picture.  
"Ariel?"  
I turned my head over to Kev who was now kneeling beside then grabbed my hand; "Cmon, we gotten show you something."  
He stood up as I followed behind, tears in my eyes as I placed the picture onto the coffee table.  
We turned down the hallway; Kev opened the basement door when I heard some chains being pulled and right away my lungs just seemed to have expelled all of the air because I fell to my knees gasping for air.  
_Those memories..._  
I heard Wendy shouting over to me as my hearing turned into a buzzing noise.  
_Ariel just breathe!_  
I calmed myself down then finally took in a breath of air; the buzzing noise went away almost automatically when I was lifted up by Kev.  
"You said your sister and your aunt lived here?"  
I nodded as he flicked on a light; the basement right away lit up.  
"You have power?" I looked over at the two.  
"Gas generator."  
_Well that would explain it._  
"So what's doing there?" I pointed into the basement as I looked over at Wendy.  
"Go down dear, don't worry. It's safe." She smiled as I raised my eyebrow.  
Taking my gun out; I slowly walked down the stairs, the noise of the chains still continuing as I made it to the bottom step.  
Turning my head around the corner I seen what was making the chains rattle.  
"Hi Aunt Julie... Hi Rebecca..."  
I waved over to them as my eyes started to fill with tears; I fell to my knees as I heard the growls and groans coming from them.  
_There dead... There really dead... The last of my family. Is right here and they've been turned into walkers..._  
I looked down at my gun that was in my hand; taking out the clip I counted the remaining bullets.  
"Three bullet's left." I looked over at my Aunt and Sister and loaded the clip back into my gun as I pointed it over at them.  
"One." I pointed the gun to my sister.  
"Two." I pointed the gun to my aunt.  
"And three." I brought the gun up to the side of my head and looked down at the ground.  
_Three bullets. Three family members down in the basement. It's do or die Ariel... I'd rather end it then to have to live in a world where the only way out would be dying in the first place but I mean... You just choose how you die._  
"This is my choice." I whispered to myself as I pointed the gun at my sister.  
_**Bang!**_  
_**Bang! **_  
_**...**_  
_**...**_  
_**Bang!**_  
I wasted my third bullet... I wasted it on my aunt's body to make sure I wouldn't end my own life.  
"Is eveything okay down there?!"  
I heard Wendy calling down to me as I threw my gun against the wall in pure anger.  
_Those people locked my family up!_  
Tears came down from my eyes as I grabbed the second gun from my bag; checking the clip I seen I had more than enough to take down those two.  
I wiped the tears away, got up off the floor and headed back up the stairs; "Everything is just dandy. At least I know that I have no family left." I smiled politely then walked past them.  
_Bastards._  
Going into the kitchen I seen a set of keys hanging from a little hook, so I quietly wrapped my hand around it to make sure the other keys didn't move and put them gently into my bag when I heard Wendy and Kev walk in.  
"We heard gun shots."  
I looked over at them and shrugged; "Well would you want to see your family as walkers?"  
They both looked at each other then at me; "Good point."  
I smiled then peeked through the window.  
"You guys can go sleep, I'll take the nightshift and watch over the house." I looked back over at them as they both smiled.  
"Thanks sweetie." Wendy walked over and hugged me as Kev and her went up the stairs.  
_Oh hell to staying here with you people._  
I groaned and waited for an hour after Wendy and Kev went to bed to finally leave.  
I went over to the fireplace and took some of the pictures on there of my family then ran into the garage.  
_Gasoline. Good._  
I smiled then grabbed the carton.  
Starting to pour it from the kitchen then into the living room and up the stairs slightly; I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a box of matches.  
Opening the back door and lighting a match, I watched the fire as I thought about what I was actually about to do.  
_They chained up my family... But do I really wanna turn myself into a murderer? No... But I mean Revenge is the best thing I can give to my family! I'm no monster though..._  
I sighed then was about to blow out the match when the fire came close to my fingers; from the pain, I dropped it by accident as the house lit on fire and I stumbled back after the flames scortch the side of my face.  
Laying on the ground in pain; I tried opening my eyes but could only open one as the siring heat was almost unbearable.  
I got up off the ground and held the side of my face; "I am so sorry." I looked up at the window and seen the light flick on.  
I gasped then ran out to the garage quickly, unlocked the car door and got in.  
Putting the key into the ignition I seen the garage door into the house catching on fire as I turned the car on and backed out of the drive way.  
While making it down the driveway I hit a walker but it must have been small since it was only a tiny bump; looking down the road it seemed somewhat clear as I put the car into drive and drove off down the street with my aunts house burning behind me.  
I adjusted the mirror to see behind me when I fixed it upon my face for a moment.  
_Damn... My face got really messed up._  
I sighed then looked down at my right hand while driving and seen the skin was burned there too.  
Where am I supposed to go? I can't go back to the prison. Well I mean I could just they wouldn't let me back in and I would probably be shot...  
I hadn't been paying attention to the road while I was driving and ended up hitting a pack of walkers, flipping the car and smashing through the front window; landing myself in a ditch.  
Thankfully... I was still concious but the pain... First into my back, then to my legs and now to my head all at once.  
I rolled onto my side, wanting to scream in pain but if I did that would pretty much be a death sentence for myself so I bit down on my lip while getting up onto my hands and knees.  
Gently getting up I heard several cracks in my arm and foot as I whimpered from the pain then cracked my back so it wouldn't hurt as much.  
The prison couldn't be that far... I just need my bag and my gun... Which is just... up that hill...  
Holding onto my arm I started to make my way up the hill, ignoring the sharp shooting pain in my foot as I fell and laid on the ground.  
"Ugh... I could use someone..." I cried out quietly then looked up the hell and seen some red hair.  
"J-Joa?" My eyes shot open as I slowly started getting up and made my way up the hill as I weakly picked up my back and lifted it over onto my not so injuried shoulder.  
Looking around I seen in the distance, the same red hair; in the direction of the prison.  
"Hey wait!" I called over as I took my gun out and began to limp over.  
_That can't be Joa! If it's Joa then he's a walker, but I shot him? Then what the hell?_  
The red hair and body figure continued to walk ahead as I tried to catch up, but no matter how fast I tried to go; it was never enough.  
Something appeared in the corner of my eye though; I looked over and seen that the prison was just to the left of me so reading my gun I started making my way towards the gates.  
**_-Rick's POV-_**  
I was taking the night watch when I seen a lone walker heading towards the prison so I loaded my sniper rifle and aimed it; focusing the scoop I aimed the sight right at the walker's head when Carl came in.  
I fired but it didn't hit the walker in the head, only in the shoulder.  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
All the air was knocked out of my lungs as I landed on the ground from being shot.  
_Was that on purpose?!_  
I opened my eyes and looked over at the forest.  
_Walkers..._  
I sat up and aimed my gun at the walkers but the pain was too much so I just got up off the ground as quick as I could and stumbled over to the gates; holding my shoulder I figured this day couldn't get any worse...  
As my body crashed down against the gate; I stretched my arm up to open the lock as I heard continous shots being fired but not at me...  
They were getting fired at the walkers that were coming after me.  
Pulling the lock off I crawled inside and locked the gate behind me then laying on the ground.  
_Is this how I'm going to die? Blood lose from my shoulder wound? Will the group kill me for coming back? Will they just send me out to die again? Maybe my burns will get infected and kill me?_  
I looked up at the night's sky when I heard the gate above my head open; feeling one arm wrap under my legs and one under my back as I was lifted up.  
"Ow..." I complained from the pain shooting through my body.  
_Who was carrying_ me?

**Sorry it's such a short chapter but mid-way through I got a massive headache (Still do as I just wrote this) but I'm just going to cool down on writing for tonight probably so expect a new chapter on the 2nd later on in the day. ****_-Chu-_**_ :D_


	11. Chapter 10: Rescue

_**-Ariel's POV-**_  
I looked up and seen Glenn carrying me inside.  
"Wh... W-What happened?" My head hurt badly, my vision was blurry and I lost all sense of direction; I honestly felt like I was upside down.  
"I should be the one asking you that."  
Glenn laughed as I let my head fall back; I seen the hallways of the prison, then I seen the cafeteria as I was laid down on a table.  
"OW!" I shouted from the pain in my back.  
"Glenn she needs to be on her side!" Hershel raised his voice as I seen he was trying to wheel over a medical cart.  
I was rolled onto the side when I heard; "What the hell happened to your back?!"  
"What do you mean?" Hershel brought the cart over behind me as I was oblivious to what they were seeing.  
"Oh no, we have to take these out now or they'll get infected."  
"What are you talking about?" I tried looking back but had a cold wet towel dropped onto the side of my face.  
"You have shards of glass in your back dear. We need to take them out." I heard the cart being rustled as my breathing started to pick up and my heart started to race.  
"Now I'm against lying so I need to tell you that this will hurt."  
_Oh god... More pain._  
I grabbed onto the edge of the table as I felt twizzers pulling out something.  
Holding back my screams; I just grabbed onto the table tighter and closed my eyes.  
"Okay that's one, there's a few more that don't seem too bad."  
I nodded; "Then get them out."  
And Hershel did just that.  
One after another.  
More shooting pain went through my back as each glass shard was taken out from my back.  
After that was all done they bandaged each cut up as I flipped onto my back.  
"Can I see how big the shards were?"  
I looked over at Hershel as he grabbed the container and held it near my face so I could see.  
Each shard about half the size of my palm.  
"Those were dug into my back?"  
Hershel nodded as I laughed slightly.  
"Damn."  
I sat up slowly as Hershel put the container back onto the cart and grabbed some tube of cream.  
"Now hold still." He said while putting some cream on his finger.  
"Wait what? Why?"  
"This will help with the burns now don't move."  
I flinched my head back slightly then relaxed as Hershel gently put the cream on the side of my face and arm.  
"Hershel I'm gonna go get everyone." Glenn whispered to Hershel as he continued to treat my wounds, burns and fractured bones.  
**_-Glenn's POV-_**  
_She shouldn't have come back. Daryl's going to be furious..._  
I sighed then walked out into the courtyard as I seen Carl and Rick coming out of the guard tower.  
"You nearly shot her dad!" Carl shouted at Rick as they came walking over to me.  
"Carl calm down, she's inside. Hershel's tending to her injuries."  
"She's inside?" Rick looked over at me as I nodded.  
"Glenn, keep Carl here."  
I watched as Rick went into the prison; Carl almost followed but I grabbed his arm to keep him outside.  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
"Now, please. Just rest and relax for a few days until your bones are more intact."  
I laughed as Hershel gave me orders; "Are you kidding? I always gotta be in motion."  
"Well it's only for a few days dear."  
"Hershel, don't call her dear."  
I looked over and seen Rick as he walked down the stairs and stood infront of me.  
"Why the hell are you back here! I thought we threw you out for good."  
I smirked then stood up, meeting his eye contact as we were the same height; "Maybe I should have told you that... I'm difficult to get rid of."  
And just as I was about to sit back down; Daryl came in, grabbed my shirt and hoisted me off the ground.  
"I oughta rip out that tongue of yours for speaking that way around here girly!"  
"Let me go!" I shouted while scratching at his arms.  
"Yeah right, like I would ever do that."  
I growled then kicked him directly in the groin.  
Really bad idea for doing that...  
I was thrown onto the table; sliding off of it and landing on the ground, I knocked the back of my head on one of the seats.  
_God that hurt._  
I got up onto my hands and knees then seen Rick stomping over to me and lifted me up onto my feet; "So how did you get those burns? How did you get all those cuts, hm? Killing some more people?"  
I glared at Rick; "Burned a house down, Car crash and now a bullet wound to my shoulder form you." I poked him in the chest as he stumbled back lightly.  
"Why would you burn a house down?" Hershel questioned me as I put my hands in my pockets.  
"Not like I did it on purpose, the people inside chained my family up while they were walkers but I dropped the match. Not entirely my fault."  
I shrugged as I heard the door open; "Ariel!"  
Looking over I seen Carl running over to me and picking me up off the ground.  
I took my hands out of my pockets so I wouldn't get dropped and wrapped my arms around Carl's neck; "Don't you dare drop me." I growled at him as he laughed.  
"Carl put her down, she cannot stay here."  
"Wait what? Dad she literally just got here, and you shot her!"  
"She killed more people."  
I looked down at Carl as my knees were at his chest height; "They chained my family up, at least this time I have a reason for killing." I sighed as Carl looked back over at Rick.  
"She has a reason dad. If your kicking her out, then I go with her; I'm not leaving my friend out to die alone."  
"But Carl, this is just for your protection."  
"Does she really look like a danger?!"  
Carl looked up at me as I looked over at Rick and smiled innocently; "Hi."  
Rick sighed then rubbed his forehead; "Only one night she can stay here then she leaves in the morning."  
"WHAT?!" Daryl shouted while getting up and pointing his crossbow at me; "I should kill you right now for kicking my balls!"  
I laughed then stuck my tongue out; "Sour puss."  
"Look, Dad. Just let her stay here, she could help out with everything."  
I was put back down on the ground by Carl as he started talking to his dad in the other room.  
**_-Carl's POV-_**  
"Dad, she can help with scavaging; remember all the stuff she brought for Judith? She can go on runs with Glenn and Maggie at times. Help with Judith, help with the farm, take watches. She wont be useless."  
"I don't like the feeling of her taking watches, who knows she might let in walkers."  
"Dad..."  
"Okay fine but if she screws us over she'll get a bullet straight to the forehead."  
I smiled then walked back into the cafeteria where Ariel stood with Daryl still pointing the crossbow at her.  
"Daryl, put that down before you hurt yourself." I laughed as he groaned and put his weapon down.  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
I yawned and rubbed my good eye as I still couldn't open the other eye yet.  
"Tired?"  
I shook my head then smiled as I looked over at Carl; "Nah... Anyways, you want me to take watch? Or do something? I wanna help..."  
"You can take watch with Carl and Glenn."  
I looked over at Rick as he handed me a sniper rifle; taking it into my hands I nodded then headed outside with Carl behind me.  
"So what made you come back?"  
I turned my head to see Carl then laughed; "Well it's not like I could just keep running forever, I wanna at least settle down after 3 years so I just figured even though you guys threw me out in the first place; it wouldnt be bad living here."  
I turned my head back to open the door to get outside; I went down the little flight of stairs, I opened the caged door and looked out at the walkers all in the distance.  
"Looks like you guys got packed up in the past few hours since I was gone?"  
"Yeah kinda, we're going out in the morning to get rid of them."  
I passed the sniper rifle back to Carl and looked over at the table; picking up a machete I smiled; "No need to wait. Just watch my back will ya?" I turned over to Carl who raised his eyebrow.  
"What are you going to do?"  
I sighed then pointed to the machete; "What do you think genius..."  
"But there's so many! You'll get swarmed!"  
"Well that's why you have the rifle and like I said... Watch my back."  
Carl sighed then shrugged; "Fine, whatever. Just let me get to the guard tower before you leave out there."  
**_-Carl's POV-_**  
"Of course." Ariel smiled then started walking as my heart started to race.  
_She's gonna get killed..._  
"Hey wait!" I shouted then ran over to Ariel and grabbed her arm; she turned towards me as my cheeks started to get warm.  
"Hm?" She hummed as I stomped my foot lightly against the ground and groaned to myself then kissed her cheek quickly.  
"Be careful alright?"  
I let go of Ariel's arm as she nodded and headed towards the gates; I went towards the guard tower and started climbing up the stairs.  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
_Oh my god! Did he really just... He did... Oh god. Now what if I do actually die out here! He'll be upset because I wasn't careful! Well now what? Do I just chicken out? No. I gotta help or else I'm gonna get thrown out._  
I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking until I hit my body off of something and fell to the ground.  
I shook my head and looked...  
"Stupid fence." I laughed then get up and looked over at the guard tower.  
Carl was laughing.  
_Great... He seen too..._  
I sighed then gave him a thumbs up to let him know I was ready to go out; in return he gave a thumbs up back while kneeling down and looking out the sniper scope.  
"Here goes everything." I opened the first gate and locked it behind me; turning around I seen the walkers all crowding around.  
_Well I can't go through that gate so let me just do this while there here._  
I smiled then started stabbing some walkers through the holes in the fences; "That must have hurt." I laughed and continued along down the fence.  
Then once the ones that were attacking the fence were all dead; I started hitting the knife against the fence to atract the attention of the other walkers.  
"Hey walkers!" I whistled which caught a lot of attention; "Over here! Come here so I can kill ya!" I laughed then started running or limp running down the inner lining of the fences. Whistling over and over again as the walkers all started walking over.  
_Wow that's a lot..._  
I started running as I stared at all of the walkers coming towards the prison but I couldn't let the fence get piled up so I started stabbing more in the head.  
**_-Carl's POV-_**  
It was actually kinda entertaining watching Ariel killing the walkers; I mean she did it with such grace that it just looked beautiful.  
_I think mom would be proud to see that I've actually found someone who maybe... Just maybe I could be with..._  
_I wonder the advice I would get out of Carol about how to get a girl to like you..._  
"CARL! CARL SHOOT IT!"  
I heard screaming as I focused back over onto Ariel and seen she had tripped by a walker stretching there arm in and grabbing her ankle.  
I paniced for a moment but didn't hesitate to shoot the walker right in the head.  
"Whoops..." I whispered to myself as Ariel flashed a 'Oh your so dead' look towards me while grabbing the machette and killing more walkers.  
_Well one way is to actually watch her back when she's killing walkers..._  
I sighed and continued to watch for the neck 15 minutes as all the walkers that had lined up against the fence had been killed.  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
_That freaking idiot! Next thing I kill with this machete should be that kid!_  
I gripped the handle of the machete tightly as I opened the gate with my free hand; walking inside I closed the gate behind me.  
"Carl! Get down here!" I shouted up to the tower when I seen his silloette disappear.  
"If you don't come down here, I'm coming up to get you!"  
I waited down at the guard tower door for Carl when I finally heard it open and see Carl stepping out; "Look I'm really sorry! I was just focused on something else!"  
I growled and glared at him; "When I say watch my back, you keep your head clear so that I don't get bitten like I almost did!"  
"Did I not just say that I was sorry?"  
I rolled my eyes then walked over to the bench and laid the machete back down onto it; turning my head I seen Carl looking like he was about to cry as my heart started to feel like it was breaking...  
_Ugh... You freaking kid._  
I sighed then hugged Carl tightly, not caring the pain coming from my leg, back and arm.  
"W-What are you doing?"  
"Thanking you finally for saving me in the bathroom..."  
I burried the side of my face into his shoulder; I missed being hugged, I actually don't know the last timeI had an actual hug...  
**_-Carl's POV-_**  
My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I laid the sniper rifle down onto the table.  
"Is your back okay?"  
"Yeah it's alright."  
I smiled then gently placed my hands on her back to return the hug.  
"Ouch..."  
My eyes widened as I let go of her back; "Sorry."  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
"It's fine but uhm..."  
"What?"  
I laughed then kneed Carl in the stomach lightly as he fell to the ground; "And that's for nearly getting my killed back there."  
I sat down on the ground and watched Carl hold his stomach in pain.  
"Shouldn't have hurt that much, I mean like it was just a little kick." I raised my eyebrow as Carl whimpered slightly.  
"Are you okay Carl?" I nudged his shoulder.  
"It only hurt as much as it did because I have a scar there."  
My eyes widened as I covered my mouth with my hands; "Oh my god! I didn't... I didn't know!" I removed my hands from my mouth and got up off the ground then helped Carl stand up slowly.  
"Here, just sit here for a minute..." I sat Carl down on the bench as I sat beside him; "Are you sure your okay Carl? I honestly wouldn't have done that if I knew you had a scar..."


	12. Not so much a author note

**Ugh omg I am so sorry guys, highschool just started today so I feel like I should talk about my day just to let you know how crazy it was and also needing some advice lol.  
**So, waking at 6am... It sucks, I gotta be honest with you; I hated it but I gotta deal with it.  
So I got my uniform on, ate, cleaned up, ect ect and took the bus to school as I really wasn't up for walking with the dress shoes I had on.  
I got off the bus and walked inside the school by 7:10am, class doesn't start until 8:10am so I had an hour to kill.  
Found some people that were near my locker, over heard there little conversation and so, I just thought to myself _Well I got nothing better to do.  
_So I went over, said Hello; and what my name was.  
Turns out...  
They were talking about the Walking Dead, and specifically a story they read online.  
I asked about it the story they read, and one pulled out there IPhone so they could show me the link, I looked; read the URL. Could not believe. Not one damn bit.  
They were talking about MY story! So I just started freaking out on the inside like _Oh my god! They were talking about my story!  
_I just looked at them like 'Yeah... I know the story.'  
And one of the girls looked at me and smiled asking me if I heard of it then I laughed and replied with; "Read it? I write it."  
At first they didn't believe me so I took one of the guys phone, entered in my password (Without them seeing of course) and showed them that I logged in.  
And theeeeeeeen the freaking out comminced... Bad choice to tell people that your the author of the fanfic they love... ._.  
Well I just kinda stood there as they stared at me in Awe when THANKFULLY I was pulled away by my locker mate to help him with his lock, so I went to my locker, helped him with his. Got all my stuff as he got his when more students started coming into the hallways.  
My other locker mate... Being the jerk face he is, scared me and I slammed my forehead into my locker door... XD  
Well I split off from the two and went to French.  
Pretty simple.  
Just introducing ourselves to the class, easy enough.  
Then going to Math... Ugh... The teacher, don't like her one bit. So on the 4th I'm getting taken out of that class and apply for another.  
Gym came next, just before lunch so the whole gym filled with girls sounded like a sea of dying whales as each second someone's stomach would just growl...  
Played a little basketball after filling out some forms but since we only had 10 minutes left in Gym class we played the game in our uniforms...  
Yeah I did not have a belt so my pants nearly fell down twice so I just needed to sit down to fix my pants. XD  
Lunch bell ran -Ding!- (lol my impression of the bell XD) but I sat alone (Because I'm anti-social, yo) and I didn't eat much, rarely do; nothing new.  
Then I went into Geography, while waiting out by the door as the Grade 12's were finishing there class, one boy (Grade 9, don't know him. Never met him, never seen him) but he stood right beside me, looked over at me then smiled as I looked over at him.  
This was our conversation.  
Boy: "Hi, I'm (insert his name here but I wont for personal reasons)"  
Me: "Hi? I'm uhm... I'm Angel." (I honestly could care less if you knew my real name XD)  
Boy: "Excited for Geography?"  
Me: "Uh, I guess? I mean like it seems easy."  
Boy: "Well I'm sure you'll do fine and by the way. You look cute in your uniform."  
Then just dead silence! **I did not know what to say back! Like omg! **  
**  
So uhm.. Kinda awkward, so I need you (The viewers) help. What should I do... Like this is my first highschool or school in general. (Homeschooled) and I just don't know what to do with myself after that!**

Anyways, back to the Geography class bit of the story.  
So the teacher, was talking to us as he asigned us to our seats. I was placed right up against a wall with my locker mate sitting right beside me.  
Yeah seemed cool and all until the teacher... The damn teacher just had to go out and say something that I did not want to know...  
The teacher pointed over at me and said; "Angel, might want to be careful because there is a mouse hole there, Oh and I would just like the remind everyone that sadly this school does have a mouse and cockroach infestation."  
So I just sat there with widened like 'Wtf did he just say to me?! There's a mouse hole near my feet?!'  
I look down at my feet, sure enough, there was indeed a mouse hole so just right away I curled my legs up to my chest as the teacher laughed.  
All the words that came out of my mouth were; "You are a cruel son of a gun you know that?"  
Whole class laughed.  
After about 10 - 20 minutes, I needed to sneeze. Now, my sneezes are not like normal sneezes... Not just the normal 'Ah-choo_' _sneezes, oh god I wish I had those...  
No, mine come out sounding like a damn mouse! So when I freaking sneezed the teacher just pointed to the mouse hole under my desk and laughed while saying; "Oh look! There's a mouse in the hole!"  
Yeah... Needless to say I curled my face into my knees for the rest of the class then walking out I kept hearing people mocking my sneezes... lol but over all, great day. Had fun (I say this now...)  
But omg... My day got completely ruined when I got home.  
Why you may be thinking?  
Well because fellow reader.  
My dress shoes that are mandatory to wear, gave me a damn blister.  
Not just some regular old blister that you get at your heel, nope I got it right at the bottom of my foot, right where the toes are; so now I have a huge hole in my foot because I ended up getting my mother to take the blister off...  
So yeah, now people make fun of my sneezes, there gonna make fun of me having a limp XD  
**But this is where I need help people... With that boy, like not to get all sappy and shtuffz but I mean he was kinda cute? I dunno, all you girl viewers please either comment or hit me up on a private message telling me what I should do. It would be greatly appericated. **


	13. Chapter 11: Friends?

**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
"Carl? Please answer me." I begged as Carl looked over at me then smiling as he laughed.  
"W-What... I thought... YOU AREN'T HURT?!" I shouted at him as he laughed more.  
"Well it did hurt for a few seconds but then I thought of just playing it out like you seriously hurt me."  
I growled at Carl then punched his arm as hard as I could so that he fell off of the bench; "Your an idiot."  
"Oooww..."  
He laid on the ground; holding his arm as I crossed my legs and arms.  
"You seriously had my worried, I thought I actually hurt you like and I mean severly!"  
"Well you hurt my arm..."  
I rolled my eyes; "You deserved it."  
"Maybe I did but still..."  
I sighed then pulled Carl back up onto the bench; "You wouldn't have done that if you were an actual friend." I glared at him then got up off the bench; "Actual friends wouldn't mess with one another heads after she just shot her family, burned a house with people inside of it down, and got shot in the shoulder; all in one day."  
I turned around and faced Carl; "So what the hell are you Carl? If your not my friend then your just..." I sighed then started walking towards the prison; half way I turned my head back to him; "Your just someone that I knew as a friend."  
turning my head back; I went inside and over to a free cell room.  
**_-Carl's POV-_**  
_Wh-What?... I'm just that she knew? But... I..._  
I sighed then covered my face with my hands.  
"I wanna make it better..." I whispered to myself as I started to cry; "I wanna make it so that you'll be my friend. I wanna make it more than that too..."  
_I need to talk to Carol..._  
Wiping the tears away from my eyes; I ran inside and into the cafeteria where Carol was feeding Judith.  
"Hey Carol?" I whispered over to her and walked over.  
"Hm? Oh, hey Carl. You okay?"  
I sniffled then sat down beside her; "Ariel just said that I wasn't her friend anymore because I scared her."  
"Oh Carl... Why would you do something like that to the poor thing."  
She rubbed my back as I rested my head down on the table; "I just thought back when the dead didn't rule the earth; that scaring people would always make them laugh."  
I heard a sigh come from Carol then a small laugh; "Carl, for girls... We don't really like to be scared, specially now since there is a huge scare of walkers eating you and getting killed, things in that nature. I say, just for the night. You go get yourself a good night's rest and talk with her in the morning."  
I smiled slightly then sat up; looking over at baby Judith sleeping, eating or being quiet in general always cheered me up.  
"Alright, I'll talk with her in the morning. Thanks Carol." I gave her a quick hug then headed for my cell room but ended up passing by Ariel and where she was sleeping.  
She was shivering while laying in bed, so I walked over and grabbed the blanket off of the top bunk; gently undoing the folds, I laid the blanket down on her.  
I kneeled down to where Ariel's face was on the bed and smiled.  
_She looks peaceful while she sleeps..._  
"Ariel?..." I whispered.  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
_'Ariel?...'_  
I heard a whispering so I opened my eyes slowly and seen Carl kneeling down infront of me.  
"Hm?" I rubbed my good eye as he laughed slightly.  
"What's so funny?" I groaned slightly from being woken up when he grabbed my hand.  
"Just wanted to come and say Goodnight, sorry that I woke you up."  
I smiled slightly then seen Carl get up but I still had his hand.  
"Hey... Where are you going?" I whispered over to him.  
I really never meant to be so mean towards him... I was just mad that he didn't think about how I would be feeling if he scared me...  
"Back to my cell." Carl smiled as I let go of his hand.  
"Goodnight and sleep well Carl." I smiled then rustled in the blankets to find a warm spot as I closed my eyes.  
"Goodnight Ariel."  
I started falling asleep as I heard my cell door close slowly then everything went black.  
**_-Ariel's POV in her dream-_**  
I woke up and it was the morning... I was in my cell room; wrapped nicely in the blanket.  
I got up off of the bed and opened my cell door as I walked out; going into the cafeteria I seen Carl rocking Judith back and forth.  
"Need some help?" I smiled then walked over to where Carl was.  
"Oh hey Ariel. Sleep well?"  
I nodded then looked at Judith; "Seems like she's sleeping well too." I laughed as Carl laughed as well.  
"So how is your everything feeling?"  
I laughed then stretched; "Pretty good, actually it doesn't even hurt to be honest."  
"Well that's good to hear, let me just put Judith in her crib and we can talk more."  
I smiled then sat down on a bench and waited for Carl to come and join me.  
While I was waiting I twirled my thumbs, my stomach felt like it was in knots for some reason...  
I sighed then ran my fingers through my hair as Carl came back and sat down beside me; "So Ariel, can we just be honest with each other here?"  
I raised my eyebrow and looked over at him; "Sure? I don't see why not?"  
"Okay can I just say something quickly. I wanna say that I have loved being your friend and all but I've kinda wanted to be... More."  
I laughed slightly then realized he was serious; "Wait... What?"  
"It's okay, you don't have to say that you feel the same way back. I mean like I kinda figured that you didn't so it's alright."  
I smiled then hugged Carl without even thinking.  
"So uhm... Is that a 'Yes I like you the same way' or?"  
I laughed then let go of Carl; "What do you think?"  
Smiling I leaned closer to Carl and just as our lips were about to touch...  
**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
My eyes shot open as I quickly whinced from the pain on the right side of my face.  
_What the hell was that?! I don't like that little twerp! I mean I don't... I don't think I do?_  
_No. Of course I don't! You'll only get attached Ariel, just think of something gross that would make you not like him... Uhm... Carl picking his nose? Carl eating Judith's foot? Carl... Carl just being Carl._  
I sat up on the bed and grabbed the hair tie from my bag and as best as I could; tied my hair back into a ponytail.  
Getting up off my bed, I leaned against the wall for a moment so that I wouldn't crash down onto the floor from the pain.  
"Okay... You can do this." I took in a deep breath of air and stood up straight.  
Pain coursing through my body but it was bearable; so I limped out of my cell room after opening the door and went into the cafeteria.  
Getting over to Judith's crib; I seen she was awake so I leaned down and picked her up; "Aw, morning sweetie. You sleep good? Looks like you got all the sleep that you needed for being a little baby." I smiled then kissed her forehead while walking around with her.  
"Do you like it when I carry you? Hm?" I laughed quietly and grabbed a bottle off of the table; it was decently warm so I started to feed Judith with it.  
"You know, I remember doing with my little sister. You remind me a lot of her so your extra special to me sweetheart, even if I leave I'll still remember you no matter what."  
I made my way around the cafeteria and over to the crib; my back facing the door into the cell block as Judith was just finishing her bottle.  
As Judith finished her bottle, I put it on the table and lifted her onto my shoulder; patting on her back I heard her burp a few times, making me laugh.  
Moving her back into my arms I kissed Judith's forehead then rocked her side to side; "Go back to sleep sweetie because when you get older, you wont be getting much of it so make it last."  
I sighed then yawned while rocking side to side when I felt an arm wrap around my waist; making me gasp and jump slightly.  
"Having fun taking care of Judith?"  
I groaned then looked back at Carl as he laughed.  
"Oh shush up. I'm just trying to keep her quiet so no walkers come in here."  
"Are you sure? Because I heard you saying she reminded you of your little sister."  
I moved so that Carl's arm wasn't around me anymore; "Please just don't talk about her okay?"  
"Alright, that's fine and Judith's asleep by the way." I noticed Carl pointing at Judith in my arms.  
"So she is." I smiled then gently laid her down in her crib.  
Why was his arm around me... Oh god please don't tell me it's just us in here! I mean that dream CANNOT happen! Ever!  
Turning around; I looked around the room... It was just Carl and I.  
Oh great...  
"Uhm... Hi." I smiled awkwardly while going over to a table and sitting down; "So I thought you were sleeping?"  
"Nah, I heard you and I woke up. Look we need to talk."  
Oh my god this has to be a dream again!  
"S-Sure." I stuttered as Carl sat down infront of me.  
"So about yesterday? Why did you say that I was just someone you used to know? Or whatever it was that you said."  
I sighed then looked down at my shakey hands; "Because it was just mean, like I thought I hurt you... I mean the whole prison group is like my makeshift family so just doing something as stupid as that made me feel... Well actually I don't know how it made it feel but I know I didn't like it!"  
The room was silent for a minute as Carl then sighed and scooted over to where I was sitting.  
My heart was racing, my mind felt fuzzy and confused, my stomach started turning but I didn't know why...  
"Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry that I scared you, I'm sorry that I acted like such a jerk towards you... I'm sorry."  
I sighed as a redness formed along my cheeks; I looked over at Carl then smiled; "Fine, I accept your apology."  
"R-Really? You do?" Carl smiled.  
"Yes, I do." I laughed slightly then leaned over and hugged him; my head resting against his chest, my arms just relaxing around his waist as I felt Carl's arms wrap around my shoulders.  
_His heart beat... It's speeding_ up.

**Ugh omg I am so sorry guys, Highschool is making things almost impossible for me to write anything... :( So sorry to say that each chapter will be uploaded either just randomly through the week or later on during each Saturday or so, just depends when I finish the chapter. So once again, I am so sorry for this being a short chapter but this was all I got done within the time span of 3 days...**


	14. Chapter 12: Rabbit

**_-Ariel's POV-_**  
I let out a sigh of relief as I let my body relax into the hug.  
It felt just like one of Joa's hugs. It was warm, sweet and full of feeling.  
The only feeling that I thought I would never feel after the world ended...  
_Love..._  
I cursed at myself for even thinking that way... I mean I couldn't possibly love Carl. I hardly know him but I mean; he is cute, charming, his sense of humor can be a little off but nothing wrong with that, he's well built muscle wise, and reminds me a lot of Joa.  
_Just think of something to keep your mind off of this Ariel..._  
"Uhm Carl?"  
"Yes?"  
I smiled then moved my head up to Carl's shoulder; "What's the thing you miss the most since the world ended?"  
"Hm..."  
I heard escape Carl lips as I sighed and waited.  
"Probably my mom."  
I let go of Carl and looked over at him; "What happened to her?"  
"She died, giving birth to Judith maybe 9 months ago? Maybe more, maybe less."  
"Oh my god... I am so sorry Carl. I-I..."  
I choked on my own words; not really ever knowing what Carl was going through, me calling him names, telling him that he wasn't my friend...  
"It's okay Ariel."  
_Well what am I supposed to say? I mean like I know I've lost family as well but I mean he must have seen it? He still has his father and baby sister left to protect._  
I slipped deep into thought when I was quickly pulled back into the focus of reality.  
"But I'm not sad anymore about it; I've moved on."  
"Wh-What? How can you possibly move away from something like that?"  
I choked the words out desently, my throat was beginning to get dry and my eyes were starting to get teary.  
"I moved on because I met you and found something new to keep myself alive for."  
The air from my lungs felt like it had just escaped in the matter of 2 seconds.  
My heart was beating at a mile a minute, my mind was feeling fuzzy so I just went for what I thought would have been right for the moment...  
I leaned in slowly and watched as Carl leaned in as well.  
"Your my new hope for living too." I smiled then just as our lips were about to touch I heard the cell cafeteria door slam open.  
"ARIEL!"  
My eyes flew open as I turned my head over to see Rick, blazing mad.  
"Y-Y-Yes?" I stuttered as I grabbed Carl's hand tightly.  
"You stay the hell away from my son! Your nothing but trouble! I would rather my son die alone then to be together with you!"  
My heart... Racing from a mile a minute and just died within the matter of a milasecond.  
"But..." I choked on my words as the tears from my eyes started to stream down my face, then feeling an arm wrap around my shoulders and bring me close to a source of heat.  
"Dad, if anyone in this prison is gonna die alone. It's you. You and you only, I mean Daryl and Carol, Maggie and Glenn. You just can't move past mom."  
"Carl! You let go of her right now!"  
"No."  
I heard that one simple word come from Carl's lips as I felt his hand snake up and lift my chin up.  
"Don't listen to him Ariel."  
And just right then...  
My legs felt numb, my arms felt numb as Carl pressed his lips against mine.  
"Carl!"  
I heard screaming from Rick but I didn't care, this was just too perfect but it ended too quickly when the moment was disturbed by a gun shot.  
My fingers grabbed tightly onto Carl's shirt as I looked over at Rick; the look on his face was one of a killer.  
He holstered his gun again then stomped over and grabbed me by my shirt.  
"Now what the hell do you think your doing with my son?!"  
I gulped and whimpered as he lifted me into the air.  
"Please! I-I didn't mean to!" My voice was shakey as my closed my eyes and expected the worst.  
"Wait... You didn't mean to kiss me?"  
I opened my eyes and looked over and down at Carl; "It's not like that!"  
"Oh so you did mean to kiss my son, you murderer!"  
I growled from hearing that word and just lost it; I bit down on Rick's arm as he let go of me and held his arm close to him.  
I looked over at Rick and punched him square in the face; "Okay listen here Rick! I am NOT a murderer! And your son can do whatever he wants! You don't control him in any way! I'm sick of your shit for treating me like I'm some kind of bad person! If I was a murderer then I would have killed everyone in the prison group when I had the perfect chance you idiot! Can't you see that I'm not trying to hurt anyone... I just... I just want all the fighting to stop." I curled my fists tightly then relaxed as I took in a deep breath; "I'm not your enemy here Rick."  
"Ariel, come here."  
I heard Carl whispering to me as I walked slowly back to where he was standing.  
"What." I said harshly towards him by accident.  
"Just calm down and rest... I'll stay with you okay?"  
I nodded then hugged Carl when I was picked up bridal style towards my cell room.  
"...Just gotta say this but I absolutely hate your father."  
"He's just dealing with a lot of stuff Ariel, we all are."  
"Well he doesn't have the right to call me a murderer because he doesn't know what I've been through these past 3 years. I've practically grown up in this world and your father isn't going to be the thing that kills me in the end."  
Carl went silent as he laid me down in my cell room.  
"No one in this group knows the extent of what I've been through... Not even you Carl."  
"Then tell me."  
I sighed then scratched the back of my head; "Kind of a long story and I just want some fresh air right now to be honest..."  
"Well let me get my dad out of the cafeteria then you can go outside and do whatever it is that you want."  
I nodded then watched Carl leave my cell room.  
_Seeing my parents... Nearly starving to death within the first month... Getting taken into the Excon... Being tortured... I mean that idiot Mason... I'll kill that bastard for what he did to me..._  
I sniffled then wiped my eyes.  
_'Awh, don't cry little rabbit. I picked you because you were beautiful, your lucky you weren't sent off with the others or else who knows what those guards would have done to a precious little rabbit like you.'_  
I grinced and shivered as I heard Mason's voice run through my head.  
"...I should have told the group what he did to me when I was alone..."  
I sighed then looked out of the cell room and seen Carl walking with his dad away from the cafeteria.  
_Time to make a little visit to a certain asshole._  
Getting up off the bed; I kneeled down to my bag and took out all the guns, clipping them to my belt I stood back up and took in a deep breath.  
_I should say goodbye to Carl at least..._  
Grabbing my long jacket; I wrapped it around myself to cover the guns and walked out of my cell to find Carl.  
"Carl?"  
I called out and heard some footsteps.  
"Yes?"  
I looked up on the top of the stairs and waved to him; "Come here for a minute." I smiled as he walked down and grabbed my hand.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing just wanted to say I was going out for a little walk in the courtyard."  
"Alright, but don't be too long okay?"  
_Don't be too long? I don't even know if I'm going to be coming back alive..._  
"Okay." I smiled then gave Carl a quick kiss on the cheek along with a hug then headed outside.  
_So the Excon... They were in the South area of Georgia. Alright, well now I just need a car so it wont take me 10 days to walk there..._  
I looked around in the courtyard but couldn't find a car, although I found the next best thing.  
Running over I grabbed the bike that was leaning against the wall; walking it over to the gates I heard some screaming coming from behind me.  
"ARIEL! ARIEL WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"  
I sighed then turned my head to see Beth, Maggie, and Carl running over to me.  
"No where."  
I lied and that was picked up right away because without a moment's notice they ripped the bike away from me and took my jacket off to see the arsonal of guns.  
"Ariel! What were you even going to do with those?!"  
I looked down at the ground as Carl grabbed my arms; "Ariel! Answer me!"  
I shook my head; "I...I-I can't. I don't want you worrying or getting yourself put into danger so please just leave me alone."  
I turned my head over to where Beth was walking the bike back over to the wall.  
"Beth give that back to me!" I shouted over to her but was tackled from the side by Daryl.  
"Where the hell do you think your going?!"  
"Daryl! Get off of her!"  
Carl shouted at him as I stared him dead in the eyes.  
"I was leaving." I said calmly; "Now get off me so I can do so."  
Silence...  
_'Yeah! Run little rabbit! We'll get you one day! RUN!'_  
Mason's voice echoed through my brain as I crinched and closed my eyes tightly.  
Then everything went black...  
**_-Carl's POV-_**  
"Ariel!? Ariel wake up!"  
I shouted as Daryl got off of her and nudged her.  
_Did she just pass out!?_  
I kneeled down and picked Ariel up in my arms; "Ariel, cmon wake up!"  
Nothing... She was still not waking up and it didn't seem like she would for a while...  
"I'll bing her inside!" I said then bolted off towards the prison doors and into the cafeteria.  
I couldn't believe that she just 'passed out'...  
Making it over to her cell room I laid her down and took the guns off of her belt when I heard someone at the door.  
"Carl, you look like you've just seen a ghost."  
I turned my head to see my dad standing there when I sighed and walked over to him.  
"She passed out before she could leave, she was taking her guns with her."  
"I see. Well you should get some fresh air, calm yourself down. I'll stay here to see if she wakes up possibly."  
I sighed then took the hat my dad gave to me, looking over at Ariel; I put the hat down right beside her as I walked out of the room and went outside.  
_Maybe stress? Memories? Did she have a history of seziures? Maybe she just hit her head too hard? Or something got infected and caused her to pass out?_  
My mind was racing with possiblities as I walked over to the fence and leaned against it; face pressed up against the wiring.  
"Carl?"

**Sorry about another small chapter but I got switched into writing class and also put on the school's newspaper so I have to do a lot of writing. I've been really drained by it lately... Anyways, along side writing this story, newspaper and school it's self, I'm going to be starting my own book. Yes I know it seems a little drastic but it'll keep me busy for the next few years as I go through high school. So anyways! About this story!  
What else do you think Mason did to Ariel? Will things ever be the same between her and Carl? (Being that they seem to both like each other) How will the group feel with this new blooming relationship? How will everyone feel about Ariel saying she just wanted to** 'leave'?  
**_Find out in the next chapter! (When I decide to write and upload_**_ it...)_


	15. AN

**Gaaah oh my god guys I am legit so terribly sorry for not updating but school has literally been draining the life out of me now.  
Robotic's, Homework, Volleyball, Relationship.  
It's quite frustrating to be honest but I swear to my viewers that I am not dead, so don't you worry on that part. o_o  
Anyways, I will try to update within the week but I make no promises on what I shall be coming out with.**


	16. Sorry, please don't hate me AN!

**Okay I know that most of you were hoping for another chapter but this isn't. It's far from it. It's actually a closed story note.  
**Yes in fact, I will be closing this story down ;n; but wait!  
There's a plus side to this. ;)  
Since the New Season of the Walking Dead has started, and my writing skills have somewhat improved (At least I would like to think so), I shall be creating a whole new story that fits along side the Show. (Not 100% but there will be events that are in the show just to give you some visual reference, ya catch my drift?)  
But anyways!  
Currently as of (October 22nd) I am sick for the day so I took school off.  
And since it's currently (9:05am), I have the whole day to write! And I am in a writing mood! So please, follow me just so you know when I release the new story.  
(Agh sorry I really hated typing that sentence, I mean you don't have to follow me. Just thought if you wanted to read the story then that would be the easiest way instead of checking my page every hour to see if the story is uploaded. asdfk)  
**So, sadly this story shall be posted as Discontinued. :( Such a shame but the nicest things must always come to an end but when one door clsoes! Another one opens! :D **  
Alright, see you my lovely viewers, I love you all :)  
(Also side note, I have a Quotev account so I will be posting things on there most likely as well, just type in .com(/)TectonicNom and it should come up as my profile on that website.)


	17. Sad Author Note

Ah okay, I am so sorry about this but this story is going to be labelled under 'Discontinued' because I honestly cannot think of anything else with this story! But!  
Fear not!  
I have uploaded a new Walking Dead story in which, it doesn't have childish writing...  
/s/9825966/1/The-Note

Copy and paste that little link after ^^  
So again, I am so sorry for stopping this story.


End file.
